It Takes Three
by RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: Kat doesn't want Sam back in her life after he left for college but Dean is dragging her with him to pick up Sam to help find their dad. Will Kat and Sam get along while on the road? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything! Except Kat. Shes all mine.**

**I Cannot take full credit for this! Me and my best friend Alanna wrote it together! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Unpleasant Family Reunions **

**Kat- 18**  
**Sam- 22**  
**Dean- 26**

"Come on, Dean! We don't need Sam for this. We can find dad on our own." I had been trying to talk Dean out of getting Sam from college since we got on the road but I wasn't having any luck changing his mind. He turned the radio down a little and rolled up his window so he wouldn't have to call out over the noise.

"I know we can find dad by ourselves but I don't want to. You think I like having only you to talk to all the time? I love you Kitty, but sometimes I need a break from you." he said, but I knew he was joking. He tilted his head towards me and smiled, I would have smiled back but I was still pissed that he was dragging me to go pick up Sam.

"Keep your eyes on the damn road, Dean." I said, as I turned the music up loud. We were only about an hour from the college so I decided to curl up in the front seat to take a nap. Over the past two years I have learned to sleep though blaring music and the sound of the wind coming through the open windows, I actually have a hard time sleeping without all those noises now, but I bring a noise maker wherever we go, even though it doesn't help much. I woke up when Dean shut the engine off, I sat up and blinked a couple of times, still tired and just as angry as earlier.

"We're here," he said, then took in the look on my face, "you can stay here and I'll get him if you want?" he offered and I just glared at him. I was mad before that Dean wanted to get Sam but now I was pissed, I didn't want to see him much less go looking for dad with him. We didn't need him, having him with us would just slow us down. Me and Dean were a perfect team, we were quick and thorough and almost never missed anything. "Alright then, I'll go get him, don't leave the car." he said, before getting out and heading for the apartment building.

I climbed into the back seat so that Sam could have shotgun, sure I was pissed but I wasn't about to force him to sit in the back where he would be miserable.  
Dean had basically gotten over his grudge towards Sam for leaving us; but I haven't. I haven't even talked about him in the last two years, every time he called I ignored it, I even changed my number a couple of times. The last time I saw him he had already left the house but asked if I could meet up with him, little did I know it was to say goodbye.

**Dean- 24**  
**Sam- 20**  
**Kat- 16**

_"Hey, why'd we have to meet here?" I asked, as I took a seat next to Sam on the bench in the park._  
_"I can't go back home." he said, and looked down at his hands, avoiding looking me in the eyes._

_"Sammy, what are you talking bout?" I was really confused and I had just gotten done with exams, I really didn't feel like being patient with him._

_"I'm leaving." he said, I had no idea what he was talking about I had just assumed he meant that he was leaving the park "I'm leaving and going to college, I leave in a couple of hours and dad said if I leave to never come back." It hit me like a ton of bricks._

_"You're leaving me?" I asked in a quiet voice; I could barely hear my own voice so I wasn't sure if he heard me till he spoke up._

_"I'm not leaving you Kitty, I'm leaving this life." He said, he slid a little closer to me on the bench and went to put his arm around me but I jumped up from the bench not meeting his eyes._

_"You leave this life then you leave me." I said, still not looking at him but at his feet instead._

_"Kitty I have to go." he said, reaching for my hand but I started to back away._

_"Then leave and don't come back." I said, taking a few more steps back. "And don't call me Kitty!" I yelled over my shoulder as I turned around and started to run back to the motel room we were calling home for the time being._

**Present day**

The windows were still rolled down and I snapped out of my memory when I heard Deans voice.

"So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" he asked Sam as they walked over to the Impala.

"No. Not normal. Safe." he said, he followed Dean to the car and I sank in my seat pulling the blanket I kept in the back over my head and pretended I was a sleep.

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean asked, he scoffed.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam said.

"Yeah well dad's in real trouble if he's not dead already, I can feel it. We can't do this alone." Dean said, and I knew Sam had heard the 'we' and could almost feel his glare burning a hole in the cars interior.

"Yes you can Dean, you have Katherine." he said, and I remembered how I told him not to call me Kitty but Katherine wasn't much better, but he had lost the privilege to call me Kitty so Katherine would have to do.

"Yeah. Well, I don't want to." Dean said, and I could tell they were standing right outside of the car now.

Sam sighed, giving in, and asked, "What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk of the car, "All right, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?" he asked

"We were working our own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans" he said.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" he asked and I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"I'm twenty-six, dude, and Kat is eighteen. All right, here we go." Dean said, and he obviously found what he was looking for. He walked over to the side of the car and pounded on the window. "Mind joining us?" he said, I didn't move. "Out of the car, now, Kat." I threw the blanket off of my face and glared at him, he just smiled back and opened the door, I got out and slowly walked over.  
"So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy," he pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Sam. "they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A."  
"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April" I said, stepping in and handing Sam article after article, "another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past twenty years, all men, all same five-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." I said, Dean pulled out his cell phone.

"Then we got this voicemail yesterday." He said, playing the voicemail on speaker so Sam could hear it.

"Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on-" there was too much static to hear what he was saying but then it cleared up. "Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger."

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked, as he furrowed his brows and looked from me to Dean, I avoided eye contact.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean replayed the voicemail.

"I can never go home." a woman's voice said.

"Never go home." Sam repeated.

"You know in almost two years we've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing." Dean said, I looked away so that Sam couldn't see my face.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam said, as he started to go back inside.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked,

"I have this…I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it." I said, earning a glare from both of my brothers.

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." he said, looking at me

"Law school?" Dean asked, a little shocked.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

* * *

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Sam asked, as I leaned over the front seat and was practically on top of him as I fumbled through the box of cassette tapes on the floor looking for my favorite one, I found it had popped it in, Kansas started playing through the speakers and I settled back down in my seat.

"No, but I'll take coffee." I said, in a monotone voice. I didn't know how Dean was dealing with having Sam back, or how he was faking it so well for that matter, I couldn't even look at him for more then two seconds before feeling like I was going to start crying. He nodded his head then got out and disappeared into the mini mart attached to the gas station. He came back out a couple minutes later holding a bag of food and three large coffees. When he got in I took one of the coffees, and settled back into my seat with my book.  
"I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection." Sam said, when Dean got into the drivers seat

"Why?" Dean asked, looking a little confused.

"Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." he said, and I thought Dean was going to explode but instead he just simply said

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." He said, turning up the tape I stuck in earlier.

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam, okay?" this made me smile, he's always hated being called that.

I was deep in the book I was reading, Nicholas Sparks was a genius and he had me hooked, when we came to the bridge that the accident had happened on and Dean stopped the car. He opened the glove box and pulled out three fake ID's, he tossed mine onto my lap and I just looked at it.

"I'm too young to pass for a Federal Marshal." I said, tossing the ID back to Dean, it wasn't a lie I really was too young, hell so were they. But they didn't say anything and they walked off and talked to the police.

* * *

**Kat- 16**

_I sat on the couch in Bobby's living room reading one of his books I randomly pulled off the shelf. Sam had left about a week ago for college and had been calling me every few hours in the hopes that I would pick up, but I never did._

_'Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_  
_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home-'_

_I turned my phone off and threw it across the room. Bobby looked up from his place at the desk and sighed._

_"You're going to have to talk to him someday hon, so why not save you both some hurt and anger and make that someday today." he said, watching me for a few seconds before adding "and plus, I'm getting tired of that song. Change your damn ring tone Kat." he said, before going back to his book and his beer._

_I changed my number later that night, three days later I got another call from him. By then we had moved on to a new case and were in a nice-ish motel. Dad had left to talk to a witness, Dean and I were in the motel trying to figure out what we were dealing with by looking through some old news paper articles when my phone rang. Unknown number, it said. I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked_

_"Kitty, is tha-" I hung up before he said anything else. Dean knew by the look on my face that it was Sam and offered to get some coffee from the gas station across the street. "Sure, thanks." I smiled and as he got his wallet and jacket and left. As soon as the door left I burst into tears. The phone started ringing again and I picked it up and threw it at the wall. I was so outraged that Sam would just leave us like that. Hearing his voice hurt. I wanted to talk to him so bad, but I also wanted to never see him again. My phone started ringing on the floor, "Such an asshat, leave me alone!" I heard the door was being unlocked and I wiped the tears from my cheeks with my shirt sleeve and walked over and grabbed my phone and turned it off. _

_After that I started blocking Sammy's calls, which didn't help. He still tried to contact me for months. Leaving voice messages, and texts. Then after a while I guess he got the idea. And just stopped._

* * *

**Present day**

The boys climbed back into the car and Dean started the engine making her roar.

"What do ya got?" I asked, still not looking up from my book but making sure I was paying attention.

"We're going to go find his girlfriend Amy, see if she knows anything." Sam said, I ignored him and went back to my book.

* * *

We pulled up to a theater and saw a girl wearing way too much black was hanging up posters for her boyfriend who she didn't know was already dead. Sam and Dean walked right up to her.

"You must be Amy." Dean said.

"Yeah." the girl said, looking from brother to brother, I got out of the car and stood next to Dean.

"Troy told us about you, we're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy, and that's our friend Kat." Dean said, pointing from Sam to me.

"He never mentioned you." she said, cautiously taking us all in.

"Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto. So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around" I said, just as a girl came up to Amy and gave her a hug asking if she was okay.  
We all went to a diner around the corner and sat in a booth  
"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did." Amy said.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" I asked.

"No, nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace." Sam said, I gave him a look before turning and looking at the necklace myself.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff." She said, smiling.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." I said, which earned me a approving look from both of my brothers.

"Okay, thank you 'Unsolved Mysteries'" he said, looking at me before turning to look at the girls. "Here's the deal ladies-the way Troy disappeared—something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" Amy and her friend exchange a glance.

"What is it?" I and Sam asked in unison, I glare at him.

"Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friends said

"What do they talk about?" Sam asked.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up—Well, they disappear forever." the girl said, I exchanged a look with Dean.

* * *

**Review! Make sure to read my other sisfics!**

**XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own anyone but Kat!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Unpleasant Family Reunions Part 2**

We went to the library to do some research to see if we could figure out what the hell was going on  
Dean was at the computer and searched on the 'Jericho Herald' web page. He typed in 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' into the search bar, nothing. He tries typing in 'Female Murder Centennial Highway', again, nothing.  
"Let me try." I said, from my spot at I had taken up behind them at a table to read my book, I had been on the same chapter all day and I wanted to move on from this book before I died.  
Dean scooted his seat back and I plopped down in his lap earning a grunt from him.  
"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" I said,

"Yeah" Dean and Sam said in union

"Maybe it's not murder." I typed in 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway' and a result comes up.I started reading the article. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Sam asked,

"Yeah." I said

"What?" Dean asked.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." I said, pulling up a statement given by the husband. "'Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband, Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked, there was a picture of the bridge that we were on earlier that day.  
Later that night we drove back to the same bridge we had been at earlier and got out to take a look around.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said, I glared at him.  
"Ass." I said, earning a smirk from Sam and a glare from Dean. "So you think dad would have been here?" I asked

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean said.

"Okay so now what?" I asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while." he said, I looked over to Sam then back to Dean.

"Dean, Sam's gotta get back by—" I started but was interrupted by Dean.

"Monday. Right, the interview." Dean said. It's not that I was warming up to Sam it's just that he was planning on leaving us again and if he wanted to leave us again then I wanted him gone before I got used to having him around again. I think he heard this from the tone of my voice because he gave me a look.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No and she's not ever going to know."

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean started walking but I stood where I was knowing this was their time to work things out and I didn't want to interrupt that. Sam followed him, but I could still hear everything because they were still in earshot of me.  
"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"One of us." Dean said.

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"Well you've got a responsibility."

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures me and Ket wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back.

I watched as Dean grabbed Sam by the shirt and shoves him up against a rail on the bridge and prepared myself incase I needed too step in. "Don't talk about her like that." Dean let Sam go, we all turned to see a woman in white on the side of the bridge. We all ran to the railing and looked over I was still a good twenty maybe twenty-five feet away from them.

"Where'd she go?" Dean hollered to me because I was closest to her.

"I don't know." I yelled back, that's when we heard the engine of the car start up.

Words were exchanged between the boys but I couldn't hear over the engine, but when I saw Dean hold up his keys I knew what was coming  
We all started running but I've never been a good runner and the boys were way ahead of me. I saw them jump over the railing and I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of that. The impact of the car hurt like hell but I was flung off too the side and after the car got to where the boys had been it stopped. I sat up checking myself over when I saw Sam through himself over the railing back onto the bridge then pulling Dean back on too. There was a white hot pain shooting up my left arm, I looked down at it and saw that it had been dislocated.

"Kat!" the boys both yelled and ran over to where I was sitting.  
"I'm okay!" I yelled back, when they reached me it was too dark for them to actually see me.

"Car all right?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick—What a bitch!" Dean yelled as if the spirit could hear her. I couldn't help it I let out a grunt through clenched teeth at the pain in my shoulder. The boys remembered that I had just been hit by the car and ran over too help me up. Dean started looking for injuries and when he got to my shoulder I hissed at his touch. As much as I hated it I knew what was coming next.  
"You ready?" Dean asked, I braced myself on the railing and nodded my head as I took a deep breath. I heard it snap back in place and let out a short cry before getting a hold of myself and biting the pain back like dad had taught me.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure" I said, "So where's the trail go from here, genius?" I asked Dean.

We drove back to the motel in silence and I knew it was because I was trying to sleep and neither of the boys wanted to disturb me. I didn't fall asleep but they didn't know that. Sam and Dean went inside to check us in and a couple minutes later they came back out.

"Kitty wake up," Dean said, I sat up in the back seat as he and Sam got in. "Dad was here." he said, I must have had a shocked look on my face.

We drove around to the other side and we all got out going to the room that dad had supposedly rented for the whole month. We walked in and looked around the room from where we were standing. Dean turned on a light, and under the lamp is a half-eaten hamburger. Sam started walking around a table that has a circle of salt around it on the floor.  
"Whoa." he said  
After sniffing the hamburger under the lamp and flinching at the smell Dean said,  
"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least." I was still waiting by the door for the boys to finish their exploring.  
Sam picked up the salt, "Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." I noticed Dean inspecting an article on the wall,  
"What do you got here?" I asked holding my arm.

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean different men," I walk to the other side of the room, "different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

My gaze stops on a paper that says 'Woman in White'. I turned on a light to see it better and laughed to myself.

"Dad figured it out." I said, Sam and Dean looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white." I said, we looked around at the pictures on the wall of the men who have been victims.  
"You sly dog." Dean said, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam said, I wanted to hit him in the back of the head for even suggesting that.

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean said, giving me a look that said not to hit Sam.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." I said

"Hey Dean-What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry."

"No chick flick moments." Dean said holding up a hand.

"All right, jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch." replied Dean.

"Asshats." I said.

Dean went into the bathroom to take a shower leaving me and Sam alone.  
"Hey, Kat you wanna-" He started but I cut him off.  
"No." I said with a strong tone.  
"What?" he asked looking like a confused lost puppy.  
"I said 'no' is that too hard for you to understand?"  
"Kat-"  
"Will you just stop? I obviously do not want to talk to you."  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, my eyes went wide and anger boiled off of me, I wasn't one to get angry unless it was about family and what this family did.  
"You want to know what's wrong? You left, that's what's wrong. And, you're going to leave again and thank you but no thank you I don't want to feel like I'm losing you all over again." I said, and I could see the hurt in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but I stuck my hand up. "Save it." I said, before walking out side to sit on the curb.

I left the door open so that Dean wouldn't freak, I sat down on the curb and pulled out the pack of cigarets in my coat pocket, took one out of the little box and lit it up. It was half way gone when Dean came out and Sat down next to me.  
"So I take it you haven't grown out of smoking yet."  
"Nope." I said, looking straight ahead at the gas station that was across the street.  
"How's your shoulder?"  
"It's whatever." he had had enough of my attitude because he grabbed my face in his hands and turned my head so that I was looking at him.  
"Give him a chance." he ordered, my reply was blowing the smoke I had been holing in into his face.  
"Nice Kat." he said, waving the smoke away. Sam walked out of the room noting the cigaret in my hand and the smoke clearing around Dean's head. I put it out and we all walked back into the room.  
"Hey guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You guys want anything?" Dean said.  
"No." Sam and I said in union.  
Dean walked out of the hotel room, Sam was checking his voicemail and I heard my phone ringing.

"What?" I said,  
"Kat, five-o take off." Dean said.  
"What about you?"  
"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find dad." I hung up and I turned to Sam.  
"We gotta go." He looked at me like I had just shot a dog.  
"What why?"  
"Five-o, Dean said to take off." Sam walked over and peaked out the curtain before turning around and grabbing his bag then following me out the window.  
We went to the diner around the corner and tried to figure out what to do next.  
"If I were Dean I'd go talk to Joseph Welch next." I said after we paid for our coffee, and that's what we did.

I pulled out my phone after leaving Joseph's house and called 9-1-1.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked, but I shushed him as the person on the other side picked up.  
"9-1-1 state your emergency."  
"There is gun shots at Witheford Road please hurry." I said, earning a approving look from Sam.  
"Ma'am what is your name?" the 9-1-1 operator asked.  
"Oh my name? My name is-" I snapped my phone shut and Sam started laughing. "What?" I said, "Like you had a better idea." he shook his head but kept driving.  
"Fake 911 phone call Kitty? I don't know, that's pretty illegal."  
"You're welcome."  
"Listen, we gotta talk."  
"Tell me about it." I said, moving my phone so that Sam could hear too, this was the closest we had been to each other in two years. "So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop."  
"Kat would you shut up for a second."  
"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."  
"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."  
"What? How do you know?" Sam demanded.  
"I've got his journal."  
"He doesn't go anywhere without that." Sam said, I gave him a look that said 'duh asshat'.  
"Yeah, well he did this time." Dean said, from the other side.  
"What's it say?" We said, in union again. I was ready to give up talking all together if he was just going to say everything with me.  
"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."  
"Coordinates." I said.  
"Where to?" Sam asked.  
"I'm not sure yet." Dean answered.  
"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going-whoa!" I said looking up to where Sam was looking. "Sam?" I said, I was sorta freaking out at this point, last time I had an encounter with this chick I get a dislocated shoulder, which still hurt like a bitch. Sam slammed on the breaks.  
"Sam?! Kat?!" Dean yelled into the phone.  
Constance appeared in the back seat of the car. "Take me home." she said, I didn't understand what the hell was going on, Sam wasn't alone nor was he the unfaithful type.  
"Take me home." she said, again.  
"No." Sam said, What the hell is happening here? Why is she doing this with me here? I thought trying to figure this all out.  
The doors locked and Sam and I tried to unlock them to escape but they wouldn't unlock. The car was put in gear and the gas pedal was pressed in. Sam tried to control the steering wheel but Constance was controlling it, he let go and tried to push the door out but again it didn't move. Constance's image flickers in the back seat as the car pulled up to the house at the end of Breckenridge Road. The car shut off even but the doors were still locked, I was beginning to freak, trying to break the glass on the door window with my elbow. Bad idea considering I only had one good arm.  
"Don't do this." I squeaked out through the fear that had me pinned to the seat so that I was pressed against the door.  
"I can never go home."  
"You're scared to go home." Sam said.

He turned back to view her face to face, but she was gone. We looked around for her, and we both jumped when she appeared in the passenger seat. She jumps on top of him and pushes him down on the seat. I couldn't move, I had no idea what to do without any weapons or salt, and my mind was just racing. So I just sat still watching  
"Hold me. I'm so cold." she said.  
"You can't kill him. He's not unfaithful." I blurted out, she turned to me and she disappeared. I was thrown down and I started screaming at the pain in my chest, the bitch had her claws in me trying to reach through my chest. Sam was still laying down trying to figure out what was happening when I herd the gunshots. Sam snapped out of it and turned the engine over and put the car into gear.  
"I'm taking you home." he said, He floored it and the car shot through the house the pain in my chest stopped and I looked over to Sam. Dean appeared at the drivers door,  
"Are you guys okay?!" He asked frantically.  
"Bitch has claws! I'm okay, I guess." I said.  
"Can you move?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Help me." I said, and they helped pull me out of the car. There was blood marks on my chest from where her claws had been. "Man, and I really liked this shirt." I mumbled to myself.

Constance picked up a picture of her and her children, that was lying on the floor. Constance throws the picture on the ground, and steps aside, controlling the dresser she had been standing in front of with her mind, and sent it forward pinning Dean and Sam and myself against the hood of the car. We struggle to try to push it away. The lights flicker on, and Constance turns around to see the stairs leaking water. She looked to the top of the stairs and sees her two children standing there. The children join hands.  
"You've come home to us mommy."  
We watched as suddenly Constance's children are behind her. They grab her, and she screams as she and her children melt into a sort of puddle on the ground. Finally we were able to push the dresser off of us. We walk over to the small puddle on the ground.  
"So this is where she drowned her kids." I said. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."  
"You found her weak spot. Nice work Kitty." Sam said.  
"Thanks." I replied and got a look from both brothers for actually being nice to Sam.

"I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" I said to Dean.

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. Sam If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Sam was looking to see where dad wanted us to go and I was trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in without bugging my chest or shoulder, it wasn't working though.  
"Okay here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam said, from the passenger seat.  
"Sounds charming. How far?" I said  
"About 600 miles."

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean said.  
"Dean, um…"  
"You're not going." I said, in a monotone voice and turned my head so that he couldn't see my face.  
"The interview's in 10 hours, I gotta be there."  
"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." Dean said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Dean pulled up to Sam's apartment. Sam grabbed his bag and gets out of the car.

"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asked as I finally started to fall asleep.  
"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"  
"Yeah, all right."  
"Sam."  
"You know, the three of us, we made a hell of a team back there."  
"Yeah."  
Dean pulled out of the drive way and we started our drive to wherever it was we were going. I fell asleep and didn't wake up till the fire trucks we blaring their horns in the parking lot to Sam's apartment. "What the hell?" I said, as I slid out of the car.  
Sam was standing at the back of the car doing something with the weapons we kept back there, Dean had just walked up to and I could tell by the look on his face I had just missed something huge.  
Sam tossed a shotgun back into the trunk and before closing it he said.  
"We've got work to do."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review!**

**XOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long! I was on a ski trip with no service one of my friends died and I got really sick. Altogether it's been a shitty week. Me and sweetkiwi604 agreed that till I get my head cleared after my friends death that I shouldn't be writing. BUT lucky for you I already had the next few chapters done! Credit goes to my bff Alanna and sweetkiwi604!**

**DISCLAIMER! I only own Kat!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - You Never Know What's In The Water.**

Dean, Sam, and I had one hell of a ride on our Wendigo hunt and now we're looking for a new one. Sam and I are on better terms now considering I totally saved his fucking ass a few times, being a college boy for two years definitely made him rusty. I looked up from my book at Dean who was circling an article or obituary in the news paper, maybe we've got a new gig after all.

Our waitress comes over, "Can I get either of you anything else?"

Dean just looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on, I kick him in the shin under the table and he snaps out of his daze and glares at me. Sam walks over and sits down in the empty chair at our table.

"Just the check, please," I smiled.

As the waitress walked away Dean dropped his head and looks at me, "You know, Kat, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," he motioned to our waitress who was wearing very short shorts, "That's fun."

I kicked him in the leg again, "You're so disgusting. You know that?" Dean looked at me with a smirk and handed Sam the newspaper, "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

Sam and I looked at each other confused before I asked the question we were both thinking, "A funeral?"

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam responded.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean caught on to the tone in Sammy's voice and I already had an idea of what he was going to say.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam started.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean questioned.

"Ugh, here we go. Shit gonna go down," I sighed knowing that this was quickly becoming an argument.

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Or as much as me." I mumbled to myself which thankfully neither of my brothers heard because I said it with a snarky attitude.

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just-"

"Kat and I are the ones that have been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Just then the waitress walked by again, and of course Dean tracked her with his eyes. Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean.

"All right, Lake Manitoc." I started but Dean wasn't paying any attention, Sammy and I exchanged an annoyed look before I kicked him in the leg again, "Hey!"

"Huh, what?" He asked innocently.

"How far is Lake Manitoc?" Sammy asks.

When we got to the Carlton's house Dean knocked on the door. I stood behind Sam and Dean who were standing right in front of the door.

"Guys, I'm a little young to pass as an agent of any sort," I whispered loudly just as the one of the Carlton's opened the door.

"Will Carlton?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill, and our assistant Anna. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service." Dean explained holding up a fake ID.

Will showed us around to the backyard, where his father was, and started telling us what happened, "She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

"So, you're sure she didn't just drown?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer." He explained, "She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Dean asked.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam suggested.

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" I questioned trying to cover all of our bases.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you thinks out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean said.

Dean and Sam turned around to start heading back to the car but I stayed to ask Will another question, "What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Dean and Sam stopped and turned back around for an answer.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand. Thank you for your time." I smiled politely as I turned and followed Sam and Dean to the car.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The Sheriff questioned clearly skeptical about our visit.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," I brought up.

"Like what?" he asks, as he walks to his office, we follow and he motions for us to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. There are only two so I lean against the wall. He continues, "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

Dean chuckles, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam shares a look with Dean and me, sure it's not Nessie but it could be something else, something worse, a lot worse.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still," the Sheriff says as he sits down at his desk, "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year," Dean pointed out and he had a point, that is out of the ordinary, the Sheriff has to realize that something is out there.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about. Anyway... All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" I ask thinking maybe he does know something about what's going on.

"Well, the dam, of course."

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." Dean said trying to cover up my question as he glances at Sam then me. That probably has something to do with this.  
"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." Sam nodded as there was a knock on the door, we all turn as it opens, a young woman walks in and Dean and Sam stand up.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" she says, "I can come back later."

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dean," Dean smiles as he shakes her hand and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi." Sam says then he looks and sees that Dean is checking her out, Sam steps on Deans foot, "Oh, sorry." Dean glares at him.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake."

"Oh." She says as a young boy enters the room and stands behind her.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" I ask crouching down so I am at his level but he just walks out of the room without saying a word, Ms. Barr follows him.

"His name is Lucas." The sheriff answers for him.

I peek out of the door and see him drawing with crayons as his mom tries to speak to him. "Is he okay?" I ask.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." He stands up and walks to the door, "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." We all follow him out of the office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Sam asks.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." She says, I thank her and start to walk away with Sam but Dean stopped and turned around.

"Two blocks—would you mind showing us?" Dean asked with a smirk, Sam and I look at each other, Sam sighs and I just roll my eyes.

She laughs, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble."

"I'm headed that way anyway." She says and turns to her father, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She crouches down to Lucas, "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She kisses him and we follow her out the door. Dean walks beside Andrea and Sam and I walk behind them.

"Thanks again." He says, "So, cute kid."

"Thanks." She says while we cross the street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean looks at her and she just ignores him.

Sam leans down and whispers to me, "Wow, he is really struggling with this one." I look at him and we both start laughing, Dean glares back at us and we just keep walking.

Andrea glances at him and ignores him. We keep walking. We stopped in front of a building that says 'LAKEFRONT MOTEL.'

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks. Must be hard, with your sense of direction," She smiles, "never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She calls back over her shoulder, "Enjoy your stay!"

Sam and I start laughing again and I ask, "Kids are the best?"

"You don't even like kids!" Sam exclaims.

"I love kids." Dean says, while he crosses his arms and looks at us.

"Name three children that you even know." I say, as Sam and I stop laughing and start walking to get a room, Dean follows behind up scratching his head and I look back at him and raise my eyebrow.

"I'm thinking!"

* * *

**Kat 16**

** Sammy 20**

** Dean 24**

_ "RUN!" Dean screams at Sam and I, he was running frantically from the barn bleeding from a large gash he had on his head. We obeyed and started running towards the cornfield, the Impala was parked on the other side as far as we knew. I looked back and saw that the farmer that lived in the house was loading a rifle as he walked moderately fast towards us. As he put it up to aim I saw that his eyes were completely black, no color in them at all._

_"What happened?!" Sam yells, as Dean starts to catch up with Sam, I fall slightly behind because I'm not as good a runner as the boys. "Down!" I barked as I practically tackled the boys to the ground just as the farmer shot a few rounds at us. We take cover behind a nearby tractor and wait for him to finish off his clip,_

_"The demon caught on and threw me up against the side of the barn," he says panting as we take cover, I keep my eyes on the farmer, "I was able to get some holy water on the bitch, and when I did, he got right back up and threw something at my head."_

_"He's reloading, go!" I say darting for the cornfield, Sam and Dean follow me and we make it into the cornfield, somehow we managed to get separated. As I tried to navigate through the field I hear someone nearing me. I immediately fall on one knee and walk silently trying not to be seen, which apparently didn't do much because just a few seconds later I was being held up by a hand around my neck, the demon possessed farmer had got to me. I tried to call out for Sam or Dean but I couldn't make a sound. The man took his rifle and put it to my temple, just as he was going to pull the trigger he drops me and starts screaming in pain. I fall to the ground with a thud, gasping for air when my dad comes from behind the farmer and helps me up._

_"Come on, now, we don't have much time. Dean made it to the car, go to him and I'll find Sam." He said pushing me in the direction of what I guessed was the lot where he had parked the Impala._

_"Where were you?" I manage to say._

_"Don't ask." He turns and runs in the opposite direction. I start running to where he told me to go, holding my neck with my hands when I run into what feels like a brick wall, I fall to the ground and look up to see Sam._

_"Damn it! Sammy, I think you broke my nose!" I say as my hands find my face which is bleeding profusely, he grabs my arm and helps me up. He mutters sorry as he pulls me into a random direction. We hear the sound of the farmer's rifle and look at each other, "Dad!" we both yell as we start running in the direction of the gunshot. When we arrive we see the farmer dead on the ground as a cloud of black smoke came out of the man and flew into the wind._

_"Damn it! He got away." We look up to see dad holding the rifle, "Come on kids lets get out of here. Someone was bound to have heard the gunshots." He says as he starts leading us away, I start to follow him then look back at Sam who is looking at the dead body._

_"You okay?" I ask him slightly concerned. I knew what he was going to say, I always did. He was going to get mad at dad for killing that man, I mean, sure I was upset, but, Sam would just go ballistic. I knew that when we got into the car that there would be complete silence, but when we got back to the motel Sam and Dad were going to get in a huge fight; Sam would say he was going to leave, dad would tell him to go ahead and leave, Sam would take his backpack and go somewhere nearby for a day or two, then he would come back and they just wouldn't talk about it ever again._

* * *

_But this time it was more serious than that. This time when Sam left he didn't just take a few things, he took everything. That was our last hunt as a family._

Once we get a room I sat on one of the beds and started reading one of my books, Sam researched on his laptop at the table, and Dean went through all of his dirty clothes.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam announces reading off the laptop.

I ask him, barely paying attention, "Any before that?"

"Uh, yeah." I look up at him and fold in the page I'm at and close my book, he continues, "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asks.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Dean walked over to read the story over Sammy's shoulder.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." he continues, "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

Dean points at something on the screen, "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

Sam reads from the page, "Christopher Barr, the victim in May." He clicks on a link, "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued."

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all," I say.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean said as he walked over to grab his car keys, "Anyone want to go to the park?"

We start walking from the Impala to the playground and we see Andrea sitting on a bench looking at Lucas, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.

"No flirting." I command Dean.  
He grinned, "Well, you two are no fun."  
"Can we join you?" Sam asks her and she looks up at us.

"I'm here with my son," she says clearly trying to politely say no but Dean didn't catch on, or didn't care.  
Dean looks over at Lucas, "Oh. Mind if I say hi?" He asks then he starts to walk over to the bench that the boy is at without waiting for an answer.

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing isn't gonna work on me," she says as Sam and I sit down.

"I don't think that's what this is about," I tell her honestly.

"Is this still about the lake?" Sam and I nod, "This is about Lucas' father?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss, but we need to know what happened. Anything you or Lucas can remember would help." Sam says, as we watch Dean, who's drawing with Lucas' crayons.

"They just went out swimming like they always did. Chris told me they were going to be gone for a couple hours, it was morning so I told them to be back for lunch. I had been inside, I made them some sandwiches and when they didn't come in I guessed that they lost track of time," she paused for a minute to collect herself, "When I went out to get them I didn't see them... After a while I called my dad, then I spotted Lucas drifting on something and he was too far out for me to swim to him. When we got Lucas out of the water he was sunburned and dried up like a prune. I asked him where his Daddy was and he didn't say anything. They spent days looking around that lake, they never found him."

"And what about Lucas?" I asked her as Dean walked up to the bench.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean says sympathetically.

"What are the doctors saying?" I ask.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." She replied as she looked over to Lucas.

"That can't be easy. For either of you," Sam says following her line of sight.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." She stops and looks down at her hands.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean remarks and turns to look at Lucas who is walking towards us carrying one of his drawings.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-" She stops speaking as Lucas walks and stands next to Dean, "Hey sweetie."

Lucas holds up the drawing to Dean, Andrea looks somewhat surprised that Lucas gave the picture to Dean, "Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." He holds it and looks at it as Lucas walks back to his bench. Dean looks from the picture to Sam and me, "Thank you, Andrea, but we have to be going now." She nods and Sam and I get up and walk up beside Dean who's already heading to the car.

Dean and I sit inside the motel room, Dean sitting on a bed looking at the picture that Lucas gave him, I sit at the table reading through anything in dad's journal that says anything about any kind of lake monster. Sam opens the door and walks in, locking the door behind him.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam says, as he sits next to me at the table.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" Dean questioned.

"Yep. In the sink."

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean replied.

"Fuck damn, he was kinda cute too. What a shame," this of course earned me a look from both of my brothers, "Yeah, okay but what else could it be?"

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source."

"The lake." Sam realizes.

Dean nods, "Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." I interject, "And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere."

Dean stands up, "This is gonna happen again soon." He walks over and sits down at the table with Sam and me.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam thought out loud.

"Yeah, it took both his kids."

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson."

Dean gets up and grabs his coat, "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

* * *

**Damn does it feel good to post! Part 2 coming soon!**

**Please keep my friends family in your prayers! **

**Review and let us know what you think!**

**XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright it is time for part 2! hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer! I only own Kat!**

**Credit goes to both my bff Alanna who co wrote this and to sweetkiwi604 for editing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - You Never Know What's In The Water Part 2**

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam announced our presence while we walked up to the dock that Bill Carlton was sitting on, "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. We're from the, the Department-"

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there?" Dean asked, "Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please." We walked back to the car respecting the man's statement.

"What do you think?" I questioned.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean answers.

"So, now what?" Sam asked leaning against the Impala. Dean however stood still and stared at the house.

"What is it?" I asked, not understanding what he was doing.

"Huh, maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something," Dean said as he pulled out the drawing Lucas gave him out of his pocket and showed it to Sam and I, the drawing of the Carlton's house.

"That kid drew a picture of this house for you?" I asked.

"Maybe it's time to talk to Lucas again," Dean said as he slid into the driver's seat.

* * *

We made our way up to the door and I knock a couple times before ringing the doorbell, "What exactly are you gonna do? He doesn't talk."

"Maybe I can get him to draw me another picture," Dean replied just before Ms. Barr opens the door.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" She asked, clearly surprised to see us standing on her front porch.

"If you don't mind, we need to see Lucas," Sam answered as she invited us in.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I just need to talk to him," Dean said, "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." I confessed.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here then please let Dean talk to your son," I almost pleaded with her.

She showed us to Lucas' room where he was sitting on the floor coloring with the toy soldiers standing around him almost like they were keeping guard. Sam, Andrea, and I stood in the doorway while Dean walked over and crouched down by Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asked as he looked at the pictures Lucas has drawn; there are two of a red bicycle and he's drawing a picture of someone in the water, "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is I need your help again. How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Lucas ignored him and kept coloring. "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."

Lucas dropped his crayon and looked up at Dean, we thought for a brief moment maybe Dean had gotten through to him but he just handed Dean a picture of a white church next to a yellow house, a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

"Thanks, Lucas."

* * *

Sam, Dean, and I found the house from Lucas' picture, Dean held up the picture to confirm that it's the same house. We walked over to the door and I stood off to the side as they knocked.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asks the older woman who opened the door.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now."

She graciously invited us in and showed us a few pictures of the boy then took us to his room.

"May I ask what happened to him?" I asked politely not wanting to upset her.

"The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared," she explained sadly when I noticed the little figurine soldiers sitting on the floor and discretely pointed them out to Sam and Dean, they looked exactly like the ones Lucas had, "Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying."

Sam and I looked at each other and Dean glanced over to me.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" I asked.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."

Dean looked at the mirror and pointed to a picture with two boys on it before he took it off and flipped it over. He read the back of it and looked at Sammy as handed me the picture, "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

"Thank you for your time," Sam told the woman after we asked her a few more questions before leaving. We all slid into the Impala and the engine roared to life as Dean started her up and we drove away from the house.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," Sammy stated.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" I replied in a way that made it sound like I was saying duh dumbass but as usual they ignored me.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished," Sam continued.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean questions.

"Holy fuck," I breathed out and they both looked at me, "What if he's the one that killed him? Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge; I'd want to kill them all. It's possible."

As we came closer to the Carlton's house the engine died down to a purr as Dean slowed it to a stop.

"Mr. Carlton?" he yells, "Mr. Carlton!"

"He must be around back?" I said forming my statement as a question.

Sam and Dean led the way to the back of the house just as Mr. Carlton was going out on the lake in his boat. Dean sees this and punched Sam's arm to get his attention as well all start running towards the dock, "Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean was yelled furiously.

"Mr. Carlton! Mr. Carlton, please!" Sam and I were waving our arms as we ran trying to get his attention but he ignored us and kept going. The water suddenly rose up and flipped boat over, both him and the boat vanish in the water. "Shit!"

* * *

We walked into the sheriff's office and see Andrea there with Lucas.

"Sam, Dean, Kat. I didn't expect to see you here," She said sounding somewhat annoyed.

The sheriff walked in the room, "So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," She said to him picking up the bag she had sitting on the counter.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" she asked him.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home," he said concerned.

Lucas looked up from his drawing and started whimpering. He jumped up and tugged Dean's sleeve, "Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas?" Lucas started freaking out and started pulling really hard on Dean's arm; Dean leaned down on one knee, "Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Andrea pulled Lucas away from Dean and ushered him outside as the sheriff led us into his office.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked over to me. "Yeah, that about sums it up," Dean chuckled.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Dean looked up surprised, "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two."

"See, now, we can explain that."

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

Sam quickly answered, "Door number two sounds good." We left and got into the Impala. Dean seemed troubled as we got into the car. He drove without speaking. Dean was stopped at light as we were about to leave the town. The light turned green and the car didn't move.

"Green," I stated.

"What?" He questioned and clearly I had interrupted a deep thought that was going through his mind.

"Light's green," I repeated but Dean turned right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way," Sam spoke up.

"I know," Dean replied simply as he floored the car back into town.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam said confused.

Dean thought about it for a moment, "I'm not so sure."

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest," I interject.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done?" Dean challenged, "You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked looking over to Dean, who paused before answering.

"Because Lucas was really scared," Dean finally admitted.

Sam chuckled and through my own laughter I asked, "That's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam teased and I giggled.

"Shut up."

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late." Sam asked Dean as we walked up to the backdoor. I looked at them, silently agreeing with Sam as I rang the doorbell. The same exact time my finger hit the button Lucas swung the door open looking desperate and very afraid.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean yelled as we all ran after him as he frantically made his way up the stairs that had water flowing down every step. Lucas pounded on the bathroom door repeatedly as water seemed out from under it.

Dean grabbed Lucas and moved him from the door as Sam ran over and kicked in the door. Lucas clung on to Dean, scared and crying. Sam and I ran into the bathroom, the water in the bathtub was so filthy it looked almost like mud. Sam ran to the tub and stuck his arms in, trying to find Andrea in the deep tub, when he finally did he started desperately to pull her out but it looked as if she was being pulled down the drain. I threw my jacket to the side and tried to help Sammy. We pulled and pulled until she came crashing down on the floor on top of us. The water turned clear and emptied down the drain.

* * *

In the morning Andrea sat across from Sam still very upset over what happened while Dean went through some old notebooks he found on the bookshelves.

"I'm going crazy," she said putting her face in her hands.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything," Sam gently.

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice."

I walked over and sat on the armrest of the chair that Sam was sitting on, "What did it say?"

"It said...it said 'come play with me'," she cried harder wiping her hair from her face, "What's happening?"

Dean took out one of the scrapbooks and flipped through it, he threw it on the table in front of Andrea, "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?"

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures."

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff," I realized looking from one brother to the other.

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter," Sam corrected me.  
"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea said confused.

"Lucas?" Dean asked as he saw him staring out the window, "Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas opened the door and walked outside; we all got up from our places and followed him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called after him.

Lucas stopped walking and looked at the ground before looking at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean instructed seeing something in his eyes.

Andrea guided Lucas back into the house as Dean, Sam and I got shovels from the Impala before we started digging. My shovel clanks against something and we started digging with our hands until we pulled out a red bicycle.  
"Peter's bike. Damn it," I muttered under my breath.  
"Who are you?"

We all turned around at the same time to find Jake standing there pointing a gun at us.

"Put the gun down Jake," Sam told him.

"How did you know that was there?"  
"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake, nothing stays buried," I snapped. I have never liked having guns pointed at me and this dude was about three seconds away from me kicking his ass six was from Sunday. Just when I was about to make my move Andrea came out of the house and saw Jake pointing the gun at me and my brothers.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake argued.  
"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell she's talking about," Dean declared.

"Dad!" Andrea yelled as she ran up to where we were.  
"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit," I commented.  
"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does," Dean continued.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" he asked.  
"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," I answered.  
"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane."  
"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake," I yelled raising my voice with each word. I was on the verge of picking up one of the shovels and beating this guy in the head for being so damn fucking stupid!

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea questioned.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."  
"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me," she begged. Jake turned his attention to her. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." Jake looked away from her. "Oh my God."  
"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank."

Me and my brothers all glanced at each other, how could someone be so stupid? I thought to myself.  
"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."  
"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now," Dean said.

Andrea turned at looked out to the dock and gasped, we all followed to where her eyes were. "Lucas!" she screamed.

"Lucas!" the sheriff yelled.

We all ran towards the dock where Lucas was leaning over the side reaching for a toy soldier that he dropped in the water.  
"Come play with me," an eerie voice said that must have been Peter's.

"Lucas!" Dean yelled as we ran to where he was.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea cried out.

A hand came up from the water and pulled Lucas in. When we reached the edge of the lake Sam and Dean I run to the end of the dock. I dive in with Dean right behind me.  
"Oh my God!" I heard Andrea cry out. She took off her jacket to jump in.  
"Andrea, stay there!" I yelled, "Sam, make her stay!" I told him before diving under the water with Dean. Sam must have gotten her to stay because no one else entered the water.

Dean and I come up for air at the same time. "Kat?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea said from Sam's arms as he was held her tight to keep her from jumping into the water.

Dean and I dove back under, the water stung my eyes but I didn't care I just needed one of us to find the kid. It was hard to see, the water was so dark and dirty that you couldn't see more than a few feet in front of you.

Dean and I came up for air again and we see Jake walking into the water offering himself up to Peter as a peace offering.

"Jake, no!" Dean yelled but it was too late, Peter surfaced in front of Jake.

"Just let it be over!" Jake pleaded and then was yanked down under the water.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea cried out, Sam was still holding her and he tightened his hold on her. Dean and I dove back down. I looked until I was out of breath again, I surfaced empty handed. I looked over to Sam and Andrea and shook my head.

Andrea is struggling in Sam's arms. A couple seconds later Dean's head broke the surface with Lucas in his arms.

* * *

We walked out of the motel room and Sam and I threw our bags into the trunk. Dean was just standing there; you could see on his face that he was disappointed that we couldn't save Jake.  
"Look, we're not gonna save everybody," I tried.

"I know," he nodded as Andrea walked up.

"Sam, Kat, Dean," she said coming over to the Impala with Lucas was walking right next to her.

"Hey," Dean said stepping around the car.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road," she said motioning to the tray Lucas was carrying, "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."  
"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked speaking for the first time.  
"Of course," Andrea she smiled and she gave Lucas a kiss on the head.  
"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean said and walked over to where we kept the cooler.  
"How you holding up?" Sam questioned.  
"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

"Andrea, I'm sorry," I said.

She just shook her head. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."  
"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time," Dean said as he leaned down and whispered something into Lucas' ear.  
"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas hollered.  
"That's right," Dean smiled proudly, "Up high," he said with his hand up for a high-five.  
"You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean said in a serious voice to Lucas  
"All right," Lucas nodded. Then right after that Andrea walked up to Dean and planted one on him. She just walked right up to him and kissed him! Who the hell does that?!

"Thank you," she said but Dean didn't respond he just walked around the car.

"Sam, Kat, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

We got into the car and, Bad Company's, "Movin' On" starts to play when Dean started the engine.

We smiled at Andrea and Lucas who were still standing there, Lucas waved and we drove away.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah Kitty?" he said, glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"You happy?" I questioned genuinely curious. He though about it for a minute before replying.

"Yeah, yeah I am," he said smiling to himself.

"Good then maybe we don't have to listen to you whine about having fun and shit for the next few days. Or towns, whichever comes last."

"Oh Kitty Kat, you can never have too much fun," he said with a wink.

I laid down in the back to catch up on some sleep. One monster down, a million and one to go.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Please keep my friends family in your prayers!**

**XOXOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am so sorry for the wait! I know a lot of you know that my friend died and when she did I took it pretty hard and was really messed up about it and sweetkiwi604 suggested that I take a break from writing so I did but then I got really sick but I'm okay now and I came back to writing a couple days ago. I just want to give a big thank you mostly to sweetkiwi604 for being there for me but also to those of you that told me they are praying for my friends son and her mom. It means so much to me.**

**Also there have been tons of you that have suggested stories for me to read and I want to thank you because they have kept my mind busy these past couple weeks when I wasn't writing. Alright enough of my rambling but if you have a story you like people suggest it for me!**

**Credit goes out to sweetkiwi604 and my best friend Alanna for helping me out with this one.**

** Disclaimer! I only own Kat! **

**Enjoy and thanks again!**

* * *

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

I was sitting at the table reading the local news page online; looking to see if there was a job in this town and Dean was lying on his stomach still asleep in the bed closest to the door. As the door opened, Dean woke up and slipped a hand under his pillow getting a firm grasp on the weapon we all knew he kept there but when he saw that it was just Sam coming back with coffee and pastries he relaxed.

"Morning, sunshine," Sam smiled, it was way too early for him to be this awake, the only reason I was awake at all was because he had woken me up when he got out of the bed we were sharing, I am the world's lightest sleeper, even worse than Dean, I swear to God!

"What time is it?" Dean groaned as he rolled on his back, staring at the sealing with a yawn.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five," I answered, not looking up from the screen.

"In the morning?" He whined looking from me to Sam as if we were totally insane.

"Yeah, dumbass. Now get out of bed before I bring out the cold water," I threatened. I had never actually poured cold water on them to wake them up because the threat of it was enough, but one of these days I was sooo going to do it.

"Where does the day go?" Dean joked as he sat up and looked over to Sam, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam said trying not to make it seem like it was a big deal.

"He didn't sleep at all," I spoke up earning a look from both my brothers, Sam's was a 'thanks for selling me out' look and Dean's was a 'well don't stop talking now' look. "What?" I said to Sam, "I share a bed with you ya moron. I know when you get in and out and I have your breathing pattern memorized for when you do actually sleep," I turned to Dean, "Which is like, never, by the way."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked, after nodding his head thanks to me.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal," Sam shrugged. Like hell it was! He was going to get me killed one of these days then he would be out a little snarky, sassy, smart-assy sister. That's not 'no big deal'

"Yeah, it is. Because I haven't slept since the last time you slept. Which means supper bitchy me," I said, grabbing one of the coffees that he had stacked up.

"Look, I appreciate your concern—" he started, but Dean just cut him off.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep or asses alive, so we need you sharp." Sam just shrugged again.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" I asked, finally looking up from the laptop screen. I'm a total bitch, I know that, but when it comes to the well-being of my brothers I am a total mother hen.

Sam walked over to Dean, handing him a coffee before sitting on the edge of our bed. "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job, man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," Dean said, as he accepted the coffee.

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?" Dean shook his head and Sam turned to look at me. "What about you? You never have nightmares about our line of work?" he asked, I looked back up from the laptop, I must have gone back to it during their conversation without even noticing.

"Sammy I don't sleep frequently enough or long enough, for that matter, to dream." It wasn't a lie, I can't remember the last time I had a dream. I only ever found myself sleeping three or four hours a night for about the past year.

"Never? You're never afraid?" Sam asked us.

"No, not really." Dean answered. Sam looked over to me and I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I just don't think about it unless I'm hunting," I replied, "And, seeing as I'm not hiding under the fucking table right now rocking myself back and fourth, I'd say no, not scared. Not this girl."

Sam leaned over and pulled out a .32 from under my pillow, raising his eyebrows at me, "And, I know you have a knife under your pillow, Dean."

"That's not fear. That's precaution," Dean stated, "And put the .32 back under her pillow."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue," Sam said putting it back under my pillow. Just then Dean's phone started ringing. Who in hell's name is calling at this damn hour? TOO. FUCKING. EARLY!

"Hello?" Dean said answering the phone. "Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?. . . What is it?" Dean asked in his 'something's wrong' voice.  
Dean eyed Sam before eying me, I ignored him and got up and grabbed my lighter off the counter. I walked out of the motel room and sat on the curb, taking a pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket. I lit one and started to inhale. I had taken so many drags that it was almost down to the butt before the boys came out, Sam walked over to the Impala and turned to see if Dean was going to unlock it, Dean tossed Sam the keys and sat on the curb next to me. Sam got it the car and started it up, waiting for us.

"This case might bring up memories, or questions. You gonna be okay if we take it?" he asked me as I stubbed out what now was a just nub.

"I'll be fine," I turned and looked at him, "Are you gonna be okay? I know it wasn't a walk in the park back then for you and dad." Dean nodded and looked into the Impala.

"He's gonna find out eventually," he said nodding in Sam's direction.

"I know, let's just hope it's not today. . ." I got up and started walking to the Impala. I turned my head to Dean, "this case better not be stressful; I ran out of my meds."

"Shit," he muttered as he got up and walked with me.

* * *

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out," Jerry said.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked, and then looked like something had just accrued to him; he turned to me to speak but before he could some idiot called out.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." asshat. Mind your own fucking business, pretty sure you're supposed to be working right now, go back to doing that.

"You weren't there?" he asked me, I looked at Dean, who seemed very uncomfortable. "Where were you?" he questioned. I waved him off, and before he could ask anything else Dean told him to drop it. Jerry continued to yell at the spaz who apparently loved the movie Poltergeist.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking," he turned back to us, "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" he asked Sam. We were walking by this huge ass plane and it was making me nervous just being near it. I have many fears, flying just so happens to be one of them, at least I'm not alone with that though. Dean's scared shitless of them too.

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off." Sam said, he was throwing me glances every now and then and I could tell he was dying to ask why I wasn't on the hunt. The ass just wasn't going to leave me alone about it.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time," he turned to me "And as for you he said he couldn't wait till he was done with this job so he could go back to his little girl." This earned me another look from Sam.

"He did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" he asked. He was now walking backwards, if this dude slipped or tripped over his own feet I will not stop myself from laughing like an idiot, ya know, so long as he isn't really hurt.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now," Dean answered quickly.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Kat. Even trade, huh?" Dean laughed and I wanted to run screaming from the room.

"Nope," I replied at the same time Sam said, "No, not by a long shot." but Jerry just ignored our comments and kept walking with a smile on his face that I honestly couldn't think of any reason why it was there.

"I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry said as he led us into a small room and Sam and Dean took the only chairs in there so I walked over to Dean, he moved his arms so I could sit on his lap and unlike last time I didn't try to hurt him.

"I listened to this…and, well, it sounded like it was up your alley," Jerry started, as he put a CD in the drive, "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

'Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction...may be experiencing some mechanical failure...' There was a loud whooshing sound before the recording cut out. What the crap was that? It was so weird, it was like the whooshing sound that played was trying to say something to us. We just didn't know what.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well, he's pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" I asked.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam rattled off like he knew that he could get them already.

"All right," Jerry conformed.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage. . . fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

Dean frowned before saying that it was no problem.

We got in the car and as soon as we pulled out of the parking lot I knew it was coming. Sam and Dean were talking about going and picking up some new fake ID's and they were arguing about what they were going to pose as. Dean won and Sam quickly turned his attention to me.

"So what was with you waving me off back there when I asked why you didn't hunt the poltergeist with Dean and dad?" Sam finally asked, I saw Dean looking at me in the rearview mirror and nodded his head letting me know I should tell Sam. Fuck it all.

* * *

**Flashback**

_I was waiting in my room, sitting on the white sheets that were on the hard bed. I was packing the few items they let me keep here. I was extremely nervous, today I was leaving this fucking prison-well, it wasn't a prison, but it sure as hell felt like one. I scanned the room, knowing I would never see it again. Hopefully. The room had white walls, a small wooden dresser near the bared window that showed the woods that were next to the large structure. The door at the opposite side of the room slowly cracked open and a nurse walked into my room. _

_"You ready?" she asked looking at my things. I nodded and finished zipping up my duffel bag. She led me out of the room and through the long hallway to the main lobby of the building. I saw Dean sitting in a chair facing the opposite side of the room, I scanned all of the people there; looking for dad, but I didn't see him. I walked over to the row of chairs my brother was sitting at and tapped his shoulder and he looked at me and stood to face me. I raised my head to look at him in the eyes._

_"Hey stranger," I said as I buried my face in his chest._

_"Hey kiddo," Dean said, he wrapped me in his arms and held me tight. They wouldn't let me see any family for the last couple weeks and it had been killing me. Something about making sure I was stable without them, it was so fucking ridiculous._

_"I missed you so much!" I said sounding like a little kid._

_"I know kiddo. But hey, look, I brought you something." he said, producing a small wrapped present. When I opened it I found a three heart ring in it. "As long as you wear that know that I love you and I'm never going to leave you." he told me. I put the ring on my finger and wrapped my arms around him; we embraced for a long while before heading back to the Impala to meet up with dad._

* * *

"You quit hunting? Why?" he asked, turning around in his seat so that he was looking at me. He knew I would never quit hunting unless some big shit was going down. And big shit had gone down.

"I didn't so much quit as was pulled off the job for a while," I admitted as I looked down at my ring, not wanting to meet my older brother's curious eyes and concerned expression.

"Who would pull you out of hunting? You're such a good hunter," he said honestly surprised.

"Dad did," Dean chimed in "along with Bobby and myself."

I looked up at Dean but he didn't take his eyes off the road. Sam's face grew more concerned. I could tell this all still affected Dean just like it still affected me.

"Why would they do something like that?" Sammy asked, I didn't know if he was asking me or Dean but I could tell that Dean was done talking about this, Great just feed me to the fucking sharks, I thought looking away from Dean and back to my hands.

"Well," I started. I didn't want to have this conversation but I could tell Dean wasn't going to be offering up anymore answers. "It was after you left for school, you had been gone for about seven months and I uh," I looked to Dean pleading with my eyes that he would take over but he shook his head at me telling me he wasn't getting into this again just yet. "We were on a hunt and I…uh…I collapsed." I watched as Sam's eyes grew wider and his brow furrowed together.

"Kat, what happened?" he questioned full of concern and worry. I could tell my stalling was making him anxious but I didn't care I was taking my time with this, it wasn't exactly something you could just blurt out.

"She had stopped eating, that's what happened and when she did eat; when me and dad or even Bobby would force her to, she would just..." I could tell it was just as hard if not harder for him to say it out loud then it was for me. "she would throw up." he said finally said, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Why? Were you sick? What was wrong?" Sam asked, I love the guy and he is one of the smartest people I know, but sometimes he could be such an idiot.

"Anorexia dude, bulimia, eating disorders. Ring a bell?" Dean asked angrily. I could see the light switch on in Sam's eyes. He turned back to me and Dean looked even more stone faced then before.

"And that's what made you collapse?" he asked, his voice was full of concern and for whatever reason I didn't like it. It may have been because HE WASN'T FUCKING THERE! Or maybe because the 'I have to take care of broken Kat' card he had always held with me now belonged to Dean.

"Sorta," I said, Dean finally looked away from the road and gave me a 'keep going' look so I continued. "I uh, I had a minor heart attack." Sam's eyes widened again and I thought he might cry. "But uh, the anxiety attack I was having turned into a panic attack and I hyperventilated and that's what made me pass out." Sam turned around and sat back in his seat, eyes now glued to the road like Dean's.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" he asked quietly, it sounded cold and I knew he didn't really mean for it to but I couldn't help but feel like he was mad or disappointed in me or something.

"Well, you were off at collage and I wasn't talking to you at the time, and you've been dealing with Jess' death. I didn't want to add it to your plate." I confessed looking out my window.

"Add it to my- Kat something like this goes down I need to know!" I knew he was just worried 'bout me but him raising his voice was freaking me out. I needed my meds.

"Dude, calm down," Dean warned glancing over to our brother.

"I'm not going to calm down Dean! How could you guys keep this from me?" he was nearly yelling and I was really starting to freak out.

"No dude, I mean she ran out of her medication for anxiety and I know your new to this but she's about four seconds away from a full on freak out," Dean replied watching me closely in the rearview mirror. Sam looked back at me and without noticing I had curled up to the door pushing myself as far away from Sam as possible. No one said anything the rest of the drive. When Dean got out of the Impala to go into the Copy Shop I got out and sat on the trunk to wait for him. A few seconds later Sam got out of the car and sat next to me. I pulled my second cigarette out of my pocket for the day, I don't normally smoke so much but I was out of my meds and this helped and what just happened in the car was just too much at the moment.

"So, you gonna tell me what started all of this?" he asked, I could see he was worried but I didn't feel like talking. When I didn't continue he did, "Because you're not fat Kat you're-" I groaned at his ignorance. "What's wrong?" he looked a little freaked and looked over to the Copy Shop debating on if he should get Dean or not.

"Sammy, chill out," I sighed and scooted a couple of inches away from him without him noticing, he was making me uncomfortable and I hated it but I knew that as soon as I got a refill on my meds I'd be okay. "I don't think I'm fat," I said taking another drag, he just looked waiting for me to go on, so I did. "When you left I…It…It was like having half of my body ripped from me, I couldn't handle it like dad and Dean could and I guess I just shut down." I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I didn't care, because thankfully I was looking straight ahead so Sam didn't see it.

"Kat, if you missed me so much why didn't you ever pick up when I called?" I could feel the worry boiling off of him and I hated it, it really made me antsy and I just wanted the conversation to be over and for Dean to get out of that place so we could leave.

"Because it hurt Sam, I-" more tears started coming but I bit them back, "Because just hearing your name- no, scratch that- just thinking you're name hurt so bad that…" I took a deep breath, "I never forgave you for leaving, and they told me in rehab that if I was going to move on and even having the chance of being okay that…that I needed to forgive you for leaving but, I just…I can't, not yet. I just- you left me."

"Wait," he said, I could feel his eyes bore into the side of my head. "It was so bad you had to go to rehab?" I couldn't answer that, in fact I didn't need to; he already knew the answer. I threw the rest of my cigarette onto the ground as I slid off the trunk and curled up in the back seat waiting for Dean so that we could leave.

"You've been in there forever." I heard Sam say, so I got out of the car and stretched. Dean held up three ID's.

"You can't rush perfection." Dean said handing each of us a fake ID before taking another look at his.

"Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us. And, are you sure I can pass for this?" I asked, holding up my ID' card.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times. And, I don't think they will even think about questioning someone who claims to be Homeland Security." We all piled into the Impala.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean questioned, looking at his ID one more time before pocketing it.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," he answered receiving an impressed look from Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Listen," Sam said as he played the tape, which had been edited to pull out all the scratchy voice.

"No survivors!" the voice on it says. Creepy.

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," Dean argued.

"Got me," Sam shrugged having no idea what was going on.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" I asked. There really wasn't much else it could be. "There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers."

"Mm-hmm."

"Or remember flight 401?" I said, leaning forward and put my chin on the seat next to Sam's shoulder.

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights," Dean conformed.

"Right," Sam said remembering, "Maybe we got a similar deal."

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey," I answered.

"Why him?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." I said sitting back in my seat.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother. And, she told me where to find him." I replied leaning back against the seat, things were about to get very uncomfortable for me.

* * *

**Alright thanks so much for reading! I love you all so much and you all have been so wonderful to me! Please review and don't forget to suggest stories to me! Love you all!**

**XOXOX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! *waves enthusiastically* I'm putting a warning on this! Here's the warning. IT'S SO FREAKING FUNNY! I almost peed myself writing this haha. As always a big thanks to the wonderful sweetkiwi604! R&R!**

**Disclaimer! I only own Kat!**

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading 'RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL'. Even the sign was making me nervous. I really didn't see why they couldn't go talk to this guy without me. I could have been sitting in the Impala listening to music, or hell even doing research, but no. Dean had mumbled something about me being fine and I got the sympathetic look from Sam as we went to find the guy we were looking for.

We were walking with Max; he was using a cane so we had to walk a little slower than I would have liked. Personally, I wanted to walk as fast as I could to the exit and put this hellhole in the rearview mirror.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security," Max said eyeing us all but left his eyes on me for a few extra seconds until Dean cleared his throat.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions. . ." he started pulling Max's attention from me. Now, not only was this place making me uncomfortable but now he was making me uncomfortable.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything. . . unusual?" I asked trying to move things along but all it did was put the attention back on me.

"Like what?" he questioned looking confused or scared I couldn't really tell, all I knew was his eyes had become glued to me again.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe, voices," Dean answered.

"Anything that screamed _'this isn't normal_'?" I said, leaning my head to the side so that my hair fell in front of my eyes.

"No, nothing." Either he was fucking lying or he was fucking blind. . . one or the other.

"Mr. Joffey—" way to go and eff up his name Dean, the guy already wants us gone.

"Jaffey." He corrected him. Oh! Dean, you just got served! Ok, totally worth coming in to see that.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean questioned and Max nodded, "Can I ask why?" Oh, I think we know why, this guy is a complete lunatic and needs a rubber room.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." No shit buddy.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" I asked him, pressing hard for answers that I wasn't even sure he had anymore.

"I. . . I don't want to talk about this anymore." Trust me dude, no one wanted out of here more than me so just chill out and help us out. . . SO I CAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what," Sam said speaking up for the first time. Max's eyes shifted from one of us to another. So he _does_ know something! I so called it!

"No. No, I was. . . delusional. Seeing things." if I had a dollar for every time I heard that I'd be set for life.

"He was seeing things," Dean told us looking at Sam and me. No shit Sherlock. Clearly Dean thinks we don't have ears.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please," I said sweetly.

"There was. . . this—man. And, uh, he had these. . . eyes—these, uh…black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him. . ."

"Saw him what?" I pressed impatiently. Just spit it out so I can leave! PLEASE!

"He opened the emergency exit," he finally answered, "But that's. . . that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. The guy wasn't wrong, it was impossible. But I guess in the supernatural realm of things nothing's really impossible, now is it? No, no it's not.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked.

"What are you, nuts?" Sam tilted his head and I was totally confused but Max explained, "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

We went to George Phelps house to talk with his wife and we were standing at the door, talking about what it could have been that could do this while we waited for her to open the door. I was totally happy to be out of crazy town but I wasn't so thrilled on being in a dead guy's house, it was creepy.

"Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight," Dean stated as we waited.

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form," I thought out loud, "Oh! Like the Hunk or Superman or something like that." I got looks from both of my brothers that said 'how stupid are you?' I'm not stupid, _they're_ stupid.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked, me nodding towards the perfectly ordinary house.

"No but it could be the Hulks or Superman's," I smiled at them to show them that I was going to play up this super hero thing until it ran dry.

Ms. Phelps answered the door and gladly showed us to the sitting room, Dean and Sam sat on the sofa as she took an arm chair across from them and I sat in a matching one a few feet from her.

"This is your late husband?" Sam asked pointing to a framed photo that was sitting on the coffee table between us.

"Yes, that was my George," she answered and you could hear the pain in her voice as she said the word was. I hated talking to people about their dead loved ones. It's like just digging the knife in deeper.

"And you said he was a dentist, right?" I asked trying to be as nice as I possibly could. This lady had just lost her other half, I didn't want to upset her in anyway, or make her cry. I really hate it when people cry.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that. . ." Him and me both sister.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked gently. He was, no doubt, defiantly the more compassionate one out of the three of us.

"Thirteen years." I did the math, I was five when they got together.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything…strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Dean asked as nice as he could.

"Well. . . uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." I looked over to the guys and we all exchanged a look, that's not what we meant, I thought, not even close. Guess this guy wasn't Clark Kent after all.

* * *

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense," Sam sighed as we walked down the front steps in front of the house and made our way to the car.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage," Dean stated.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part," Sam said and I inwardly groaned knowing what that meant.

* * *

I was waiting by the Impala for the boys to come out of the suit store that they were in, I had just finished a few minutes before and was already dressed in a skirt suit that was completely uncomfortable but needless to say, I looked hot. I was putting my hair in a sloppy ponytail when the boys finally came out of the store and I could already hear Dean complaining about the monkey suit.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," Dean all but whined as they walked to the car.

"No, you don't. You look more like. . . a seventh-grader at his first dance," Sam teased. I laughed because it was true but my laughter caused me to get glared at by Dean, who then stared down at his own uncomfortable clothing.

"I hate this thing," he complained as if he was a seventh-grader.

"Stop your whining, you're not the one in a shitty skirt," I paused to turn side ways, "Although. . . it does make my ass look good."

"Maybe you should return it then," Dean suggested with a super serious expression on his face.

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" I asked straightening myself out.

We all got in the Impala, Dean put the car into gear and we were off.

We entered the warehouse and showed our badges to the Security Guard, who nodded and let us in. We walked among the plane wreckage; Dean pulled out a device and put ear buds in his ears.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies," Dean replied, as if Sam had forgotten what an EMF meter was.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean just grinned, proud of his work.

"Yeah, I can see that," Sam smirked.

Dean's grin disappeared and he ran the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage until he found some with yellow dust on it.

"Check out the emergency door handle," Dean pointed. Sam and I both walked over to where he was so that we could both get a better look at what he was motioning to. Dean scratched at the yellow dust and got some on his hand.

"What is this stuff?" he asked, taking a closer look before basically shoving it in my face.

"One way to find out," Sam said pulling out a plastic bag and scrapping some of the yellow dust into it. Way to come prepared, Sam! Maybe you should try out for C.S.I.

"Um, guys we've got company," I mentioned as I heard the pounding of running footsteps getting closer. We ran out of the building using the back exit and started for the Impala, I stopped when Dean threw his jacket over the fence and then jumped it with Sam right behind him, but I hesitated. My skirt was too tight to make that jump so I pulled out the knife I had in my pocket and cut a slit up the side so that I would have leg room.

"Good thing I decided to wear underwear today," I mumbled to myself before I jumped the fence and saw Dean and Sam looking at my now ripped skirt.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy," Dean said, as we made our way back to the Impala, tossing me his jacket.

I looked at him for a minute confused on why he couldn't hold his own damn jacket when he simply stated, "Tie it around your waist."

* * *

We were in Jerry's office and he was looking at the yellow dust under a microscope.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur," he said after taking a closer look.

"You're sure?" Sam asked skeptical.

"Take a look for yourself," he offered but was interrupted by banging sounds coming from outside the office.

"You effin' piece of crap. . ." a voice said.

"If you three will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." When Jerry left Dean went over and looked into the microscope.

"Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—" We could hear Jerry yelling at the employee. Thin walls.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue," Dean stated looking up.

"Demonic possession?" Sam and I asked at the same time. I hated when we did that. Half the time it was like Dean and I were the same person the other half it feels like Sam and I were the same and I hated it! Can't I be my own person with my own thoughts without one of my brothers reading my freaking mind?! Apparently, not.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," Dean said to us. Again, duh Sherlock.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible," Sam nodded.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup," I stated not wanting to believe it, "I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked.

"Never," Dean answered and I shook my head.

* * *

We were in full research mode at the motel, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds while Sam looked at something on the computer. Dean was flipping through dad's journal on one bed, and I was sitting on the other bed reading an article. Sam was the first one to break the silence that we had been sitting in for at least the last hour.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this," I told him looking up from my pile of news paper cuttings.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean questioned as he got up from the bed he was sitting on.

"All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" I asked turning to Sam.

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one," Sam replied but Dean snorted and turned away from us, "What?"

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah. Me too," Sam said sadly. But I didn't say anything because I knew that I would probably end up crying and like I said earlier, I hate crying. Luckily, Dean's phone started ringing, saving us from the topic of dad.

"Hello?. . . Oh, hey, Jerry. . . wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Sam and I exchanged a look before looking back at Dean. "Where'd this happen?. . . I'll try to ignore the irony in that…nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon."

"Another crash?" I asked as Dean hung up and got ready to leave.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where?" Sam asked closing his laptop.

"Nazareth." Now I got the irony.

* * *

Back in Jerry's office he was looking through the microscope again.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked and Jerry nodded, "Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news," I started.

"What's the bad news?" Dean questioned leaning back on the desk behind Jerry.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485," I finished earning an approving look from both brothers. Yup, that's right, this girl actually did research.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death," I explained, "I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in."

"Any survivors?" Dean asked although he probably already had a good guess what the answer was going to be.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?" I said before Sam could.

"'No survivors.'" Dean replied before you could see the little light go off, "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

* * *

Dean was driving and Sam was on the phone talking to yet another survivor of the plane crash.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks," Sam said sounding like a recording before he hung up, "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker," I said crossing yet another two names off the list.

"Right," Sam said, "Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight P.M. It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck," Dean commented.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel," Sam stated but Dean looked at him as if he was insulting his driving abilities.

"Call Amanda's cell phone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass," Dean said.

"Sam's already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off," I said from my place in the back seat.

"God, we're never gonna make it," Sam said.

"We'll make it." Dean said as he stepped on the gas, wanting to prove Sam wrong.

* * *

We ran into the airport as fast as we could and looked at the board for departing flights.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes," I said pointing to the board with her flight on it.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone," Dean said walking over to one of the courtesy phones and picking it up, "Hi. Gate thirteen. . . I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant."

_'Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen.'_

"Come on. . . Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here. . . Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—" Dean paused, "You what?. . . Uh, well. . . there must be some mistake. . . Guilty as charged. . . He's really sorry. . . Yes, but. . . he really needs to see you tonight, so. . . Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic. . . Oh, yeah. . . No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean hung up the phone. "Damn it! So close."

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane," Sam taking control of the situation but Dean and I got wide eyed and froze in our spots.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second," I said stopping him.

"Guys, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," Sam said as if we hadn't been pay attention this whole time.

"We know," Dean replied giving me a look.

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Sam continued and I gave Dean a look pleading with him to not make me do this, we were just standing in the airport and I was already starting to freak out. Sam then noticed that neither of us had moved, "Are you guys okay?"

"No, not really," I answered with a shaky voice.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked looking between us.

"Well, we kind of have this problem with, uh…" Dean started and I could tell he was freaking out just as much as I was, if not more.

"Flying?" Sam asked incredulously. Now would be a good time for my anxiety medication…or the whole fucking bottle, yeah, something like that.

"It's never really been an issue for us until now," I said starting to pace.

"You're joking, right?" he questioned looking at us in disbelief.

"Do we look like we're joking?" Dean stated, angry that he was explaining himself to his younger brother, "Why do you think we drive everywhere, Sam?"

"Wait," Sam said turning to me, "Since when have you been afraid of flying?"

"Uh, there's a reason I'm on anxiety medication…which I'm out of by the way," I said.

"All right. Uh, I'll go." Sam offered.

"What?" Dean and I asked in union.

"I'll do this one on my own."

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash," I practically yelled. No way in hell were Dean and I letting this idiot on a haunted plane by himself.

"Guys, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here."

"Come on! Really? Man. . ."

* * *

Sam sat in the window seat and I took the middle seat with Dean on the aisle seat.

"Just try to relax," Sam said to us.

"Just try to shut up," Dean said as I grabbed for his hand and half expected him to pull away but he held on tight. Dean and I jumped at every little bump and noise while Sam smirked about it. Note to self: if we survive this, find every clown possible to follow Sam around, see how much he likes it.

Dean started humming trying to calm himself down, once I figured out what song it was I started humming along with him. It was actually working a little.

"Are you guys humming Metallica?" Sam asked.

"Calms her down," Dean answered through gritted teeth, not wanting to admit that he was also trying to calm himself down.

"Look, guys, I get you guys are nervous, all right? But you guys have got to stay focused."

"Okay," Dean nodded while I continued to hum.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism," Sam continued as if pointing out that the plane we were currently in was going to crash was supposed to help me calm down, all it was doing was making me more nervous.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy," Dean said gripping my hand.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam asked.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress," Dean answered.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up, although if I were her I wouldn't have gotten on the plane to begin with," I said after I had finished humming the song and was trying to think of another one.

"Mm-hm," Dean nodded. He turned and grabbed a flight attendant who was nearby, "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not," she said to Dean and smiled at me before continuing on her way.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean turned around and saw another flight attendant in the back of the plane. "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked and I had started humming a new song this time it was _Carry On My Wayward Son_ by Kansas.

"There's ways to test that," Dean said pulling out a bottle, "I brought holy water."

"No," I said pausing my song and letting go of Dean's hand as I grabbed the bottle and handed it to Sam. When the bottle was out of my hand Dean gladly took it back.

"I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God," Sam mentioned.

"Oh. Nice," Dean said. He let go of my hand and I immediately grabbed onto Sam's, he started to protest but I just glared at him almost daring him to make me let go.

"Hey," Sam called out grabbing Dean's attention before he could leave.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know," Dean went to leave again.

"Hey!" I said stopping him this time.

"What?!"

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Cristo'." I said, earning a look from him.

"Kat, I know! I'm not an idiot!" he said, turning away from us and making his way to the back where Amanda was. The humming was really helping to calm my nerves but I knew it wouldn't last that long.

"You doing okay?" Sam asked and I realized he had never seen me panic before, at least not like this, it was always Dean.

"Yes," I rushed out quickly returning to my song.

"Really? Because you're white knuckling the arm rests."

I hadn't even noticed that I had a death grip on both of the arm rests, not that I really cared. I mean, hello I was trying to keep my shit together here! We hit a small patch of turbulence and I squealed, grabbing for Sam I felt him grab my hand and put a protective arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, stay calm," he whispered to me. Calm was something I could not achieve at that moment. I mean, I WAS ON A FUCKING PLANE AND HE WANTED ME TO BE CALM! Yeah, not gonna happen. I could feel my heart beating in my ears and knew a panic attack was about to make an unwanted appearance.

A minute later Dean came back and sat back down, "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet," he said taking my hand back. I was back to humming and I was now holding both my brothers' hands and my leg was bouncing so bad I was making the whole row jiggle.

"You said 'Cristo'?" Sam asked, ignoring the shaking seat.

"Yeah," Dean answered, placing his hand on my leg to make me stop. I shot him a like that said _'I will fucking chop off your hand if you suggest that again'_. He quickly removed his hand and turned back to Sam when he heard him say,

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere."

The plane shook and I squealed and gripped my brothers hands tighter, willing the panic attack to stay at bay.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean grumbled and I was on the verge of having a major panic attack.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence," Sam said to our reactions of hitting the air pocket.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating us like we're fucking four," I spat out angrily.

"You need to calm down," Sam said in a firm voice looking from Dean to me.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't and she hasn't had her meds in two days so there's no calming her down," he paused and thought for a second, "Unless you want her to hyperventilate or take your head off."

"Yes, you can. And, we can keep her from losing it," Sam said as he rubbed small circles on the back of my hand. Really Sam? Not helping.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping," Dean said as if he was reading my mind.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now. Both of you."

I was trying to calm down and tried matching my breathing to Sam's. It was working, sorta.

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady as I rolled my head over to look at Sam.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." You have got to be fucking kidding me! I was in no position to be dealing with this shit at the moment.

"More powerful?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah."

"How?" I asked, putting the heels of my feet on the seat so my knees were at my chest, trying and failing to curl into a ball while holding both my brothers' hands.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own," Sam answered. Fucking fantastic!

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean asked.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all."

"First things first, we got to find it," I said.

Dean got up and started walking up the aisle with his EMF meter; Sam got up and climbed over me to go the other direction. At first I didn't want to move but as a few seconds passed I realized sitting here alone was even more terrifying then walking around so I got up and made my way over to Dean who jumped as Sam and I appeared behind him.

"Ah! Don't do that," Dean scolded whipping around to face us.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. How much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe you missed somebody," I said as I looked around.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane," Dean offered. Like hell it wasn't.

"You believe that?" Sam asked.

"Well, I will if you will," Dean said.

"Well, I don't," I said, earning a glare from Dean and a soft look from Sam.

Dean looked down as the EMF meter spiked. The co-pilot was exiting the bathroom and headed towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Cristo," Dean whispered just loud enough for the co-pilot to hear.

The co-pilot slowly turned to face us with black eyes. He turned away and went back into the cockpit. I looked over to my brothers, I was officially breaking down.

* * *

We headed to the back of the plane to where Amanda was. Sam pushing me in front of him, the panic attack had started and I was currently hyperventilating.

"She's not gonna believe this," I said between gasps of air.

"Twelve minutes, dude," Sam said to Dean.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope," Amanda smiled when she saw Dean.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about," Dean said as Sam closed the curtain, "I hope you don't mind, my sister is having a panic attack," he said guiding me to the floor and putting my head between my knees, "just breathe," he whispered.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you? Does she need some water?"

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now," Dean said stepping away from me.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485," Sam said, I was still panicking a little too much to talk but I could see Amanda's smile disappear.

"Who are you guys?" she asked nervously.

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure," Sam continued not answering her question.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now," I said, the boys looked at me, surprised that I was even following along.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—" she said as she tried to push past Dean but he stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh. . . The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" she asked looking a little freaked.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" he stated more than asked.

"I—" she stuttered.

"Look," Sam said, "there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us," Dean added, giving her a hard stare.

"On. . . on 2485, there was this man. He. . . had these eyes," she said trying to remember.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about," Sam said eagerly.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" Amanda asked getting flustered.

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here," Dean instructed.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" She questioned him like he was nuts.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" Dean said, reassurance in his voice.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—" she started but was cut off by Sam.

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—"

"Okay," Dean said, "well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out."

Amanda still hesitated but finally agreed, "Okay." FAN FUCKING TASTIC! Ladies and gentleman we have ourselves a demon fetcher!

Amanda was gone for a couple minutes and I started to worry that she couldn't get him back here.

"Hey, Kat! Calm down!" Dean yelled shaking my shoulders, I hadn't even noticed that I started hyperventilating again, "watch me," he instructed, "match my breathing."

I did what he told me to do, I don't know how he was keeping his shit together better than I was but that wasn't important at the moment. When my breathing was finally under control Amanda came back as if on cue with the co-pilot trailing behind her.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" he asked.

Dean punched him in the face, knocking him down. He pinned him down and put a strip of duct tape over his mouth. _Where the hell did he get duct tape?_ I thought to myself as I watched.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him," she asked panicking at the attack that had just happened.

"We are gonna talk to him," Dean replied as he splashed holy water on the demon's skin causing it to sizzle.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda asked starting to freak out. Hey lady, get it together because there's only enough room for one of us to freak out and I've got that covered.

"Look," Sam said, "We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain."

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—" she stumbled over her words watching the co-pilot.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay." Amanda left.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him," Dean grunted and I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" Sam started reading.

The demon broke free knocking both of my brothers down and shoving me so that I hit my head, HARD, on the wall. Dean managed to get up and subdue him again. Sam started reading again but the demon knocked Dean off and this time pulled off the duct tape before he grabbed Sam by the collar.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

I don't know what happened; one minute I'm glued to the wall then the next I'm knocking down the demon and was suddenly on top of him. Dean recovered and Sam sat on the ground, stunned.

"Sam!" I yelled trying to break him out of whatever trance he was in. He recovered and began reading again. He put the book down and helped me pin down the demon, who kicked the book up the aisle.

"I got him." Sam said. The demon squirmed and fought under our hold and finally the demon exited the body in a swirl of black smoke.

"Where'd it go?" I asked.

"It's in the plane," Dean said, "Hurry up. We got to finish it."

We all got up and started to make our way out of the small room when the plane suddenly dipped and heaved violently. Sam struggled to retrieve the book as Dean splayed himself against the exit door, screaming. I fell into the aisle and grabbed onto the closest seat I could, squeezing my eyes shut until I felt something hit me.

The journal had slid towards me and I grabbed it, I was able to find the page that the exorcism was on, found the part where Sam had left off and finished it. Thankfully, the plane finally leveled out as soon as the last words left me mouth. Various people were asking if everyone was okay. Dean and Sam came over to me and helped me to my feet.

"So I guess you got over your fear," Sam said, right after he said that we hit turbulence. I squealed and grabbed onto Dean's arm with a death grip.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Police were getting reports from everyone on the plane and paramedics were there helping out the few people that had gotten hurt. When we looked back at Amanda; she mouthed a 'Thank you' to me and my brothers.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said. We started walking towards the exit when I noticed something about the look on Sam's face.

"You okay?" I asked, Sam stopped and turned to look at me.

"Guys, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was," Dean said trying to ease some of the pain that was clear on Sam's face.

"Yeah," Sam nodded not believing him for a minute and giving him a hard stare.

"Come on," Dean said, finally breaking away from Sam's lock he had on him with his eyes.

* * *

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed," Jerry said shaking each of our hands, "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam said as we started for our doors to the Impala.

"You know, Jerry," Dean said stopping him before he got too far away.

"Yeah?" Jerry asked taking a few steps back over to us.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months," Dean questioned curiously.

"Your dad gave it to me." HOLD THE SHIT! What did he just say?

"What?" Sam and I said in unison. Get out of my head Sam!

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked, curiosity getting the better of all three of us.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." He said before turning and walking away leaving the three of us dumbfounded.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense, guys. I've called dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service," I admitted to them as Dean dialed dad's number. He put it on speaker so that Sam and I could hear it too.

_'This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help.'_

My eyes teared up at the sound of my dad's voice and when I looked over I saw that Sam had teared up too. I got up and got into the Impala slamming the door a little harder then necessary and for once Dean didn't bitch about me being rough with his baby. Our dad was fucking missing and he was sending us jobs. Ladies and gentleman Father Of The Year goes to John Winchester! NOT.

* * *

**The next chapter will probably be coming within the next couple of days so keep a look out for it!**

**XOXOX**


	7. Chapter 7

***Holds hands up* Please don't shoot! I know it's been a LONG time but I'm finally on spring break so I'm hoping to get some writing done!**

**As always credit goes to sweetkiwi604 for fixing my shitty grammar! And the bit's that she added too! She's wonderful and I love working with her! I really hope you like this one!**

**DISCLAIMER- Still don't own 'em. Kat's all mine though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Hey Buddy! Eyes Up Here!**

"Sammy, wake up!" I nearly yelled shaking his shoulder. He was asleep in the front seat of the Impala and from what I could tell the dude was having yet another nightmare. It was becoming a regular thing for him. Dean looked over at Sam with a worried look on his face.

He woke up and looked around, confused. We were parked in front of a large building, we were there to go into the morgue and find out just what the fuck was going on. "I take it I was having a nightmare," Sam said as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him.

"Yeah, another one," I replied slightly annoyed. Obviously, I was concerned and so was Dean but I didn't really voice it like he did. Sam was always the one who wanted to talk about what's going on, Dean was the one who doesn't talk about it until he literally explodes, and I'm the one who just hated fucking talking about anything like that.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep," Sam said, looking from Dean to myself as if he was looking for approval. Who the hell needs approval for sleeping? Not me that's for sure.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this," Dean spoke up. Like hell we are; if Sam doesn't want to talk about it I wasn't going to make him, but it was clear that Dean was.

"Are we here?" Sam asked, clearly ignoring Dean's comment about his nightmares. Good boy, Sam, ignore the shit out of that asshat I know I do.

"Yup," I said slapping him on the shoulder, "Welcome to Toledo, Ohio," I said gesturing outside.

Sam picked up the newspaper that had been sitting on the seat between him and Dean. I had already read it so many times I could already tell you what it said, Mr. Shoemaker died, left two kids behind, stroke. Or maybe not a stroke. Hopefully not a stroke; we needed a job. Being stuck in the car with these bitches was getting old.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked, eyeing Dean as though he had all the answers in the world. Let me tell you something, he doesn't. The guy had the downsized brain to prove it too. There were only three things that Dean ever thought about; the Impala, the next girl that walked by and pie.

"That's what we are here to find out," I said sliding out of the car and headed for the building in front of us. It was some sort of hospital but it looked like it was a mental hospital, like the one in The One Who Flew Over The Cuckoo Nest.

When we got inside we headed for room 144, it was marked 'MORGUE'. I hated morgues, I hated dead people…well not dead people personally, just their smelly, rotting bodies, really. Bottom line, dead people are nasty. When we got into the room we saw that there were two desks in the room, one labeled Dr. D. Feiklowicz, which was empty. The other desk was labeled, Morgue Technician. That one however was not empty.

"Hey," tech guy greeted as we came into the room. The guy was already balding and was dressed like a male nurse. Note to self, if ever working a desk job, invest in gym membership.

"Hey," Dean nodded.

"Can I help you?" No, we were just going to wonder around while you sat there and gawked at my boobs, asshole. Dean caught where tech guy's eyes had drifted to and he cleared his throat. My boobs weren't big but they weren't small either, they are a perfect C.

"Yeah. We're the, uh…med students," Dean finally sputtered out. Seriously the guy could pretend to be a FBI agent but if we don't get into that fucking room because he can't pull his shit together, I was personally going to kill him. Or maybe I could just take a crowbar to the Impala that would piss him off more.

"Sorry?" tech guy asked. Dumbass, is Dean not speaking English or something? They really should higher smarter more social jerkoffs than people like this dude.

"Oh Dr.-" Dean stumbled and struggled with the name, "-Figlavitch didn't tell you?" wait, hold the shit. 'Figlavitch'? Clearly someone needed to go back to the first grade to learn how to read, it's 'Dr. Feiklowicz' stupid, not even close. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep me from calling him out on it. "We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch," tech guy said with a smug smile on his face. It was so smug that I wanted to slap it off his face.

"Oh well he said, uh-" SPIT THE FUCKING WORDS OUT DEAN YOU'RE MAKING US LOOK BAD! "-oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?

"Sorry, I can't. The Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want," he offered looking at my boobs again. This time Dean and Sam both caught it, I felt dirty, like I needed to shower.

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then," I spoke up looking over to my brothers, who nodded in agreement. See Dean, right there, that's how you talk to someone without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Yeah," Sam said glaring at the ass that somehow managed to pass for a person.

"Um, look, man, this paper's like half of our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out-" Dean started, but this rude son of a bitch interrupted him. If he didn't start helping us soon I was going to start kicking his ass.

"Uh, look, man…no."

Dean laughed a little as he turned away from this idiot who clearly didn't know who he was messing with. Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner for biggest asshat ever! Award goes to…TECH GUY! Please collect your prize as I kick your ball sack and prevent you from ever reproducing. Bitch.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face; I swear."

Sam hit him on the arm and I said, "Not if I do it first."

Which landed me an elbow to the ribs, well, it would have been my ribs if I was taller but it was my boobs which drew tech guy's eyes back to my chest. Sam pulled out his wallet and took five twenties out and laid them on his desk. Dean was watching over his shoulder and I could tell that he was pissed at the tech guy and Sam now, good going now I was going to have to hear about this later.

"Follow me," he said after he had swiped the money from the desk.

"Dude, I earned that money," Dean complained before we followed one of the assiest people I had ever met, which is really saying something, I mean, Dean is my brother after all.

"You won it in a poker game," Sam countered.

"Yeah." I had already walked off when Sam decided to join me, leaving Dean behind.

We were in the morgue standing around Mr. Shoemaker's body, thank GOD it was still covered up.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding," Sam told him as he stood at the head of the table with Dean to his right and me to Dean's right. Right then he pulled the sheet off of Shoemaker's upper body.

"More then that, they practically liquefied." I am going to puke. His eye sockets were completely empty, nothing left! Eyeballs gone!

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe someone did it to him?" Dean asked since tech guy actually wasn't being a complete ass at the moment.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam questioned. Both my brothers were still looking at the corpses eyes, I don't know how they could for so long I kept having to look away.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm?" he said, as if he was asking us what it was that killed this guy. "Something burst up in there, that's for sure." he said, almost giddy. He was enjoying this way too much. It was creepy, screw that, he was creepy; really fucking creepy.

"What do you mean?" I asked speaking for the first time since entering the room. I thought that since there was a dead body in the room with no eyeballs that he would look at my face and not my boobs…I was wrong and crossed my arms over my chest trying to give him the subtle hint to look away.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull then anyone I've ever seen." Okay, for real, he was too exited to be talking about this I thought that at some point he was going to start jumping up and down.

"The eyes, what would cause something like that?" Sam asked, pulling the attention off me. I could feel the anger rolling off my brothers but they surprisingly kept cool.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims." Only we are sooo past blood shot, buddy. I mean I've had blood shot eyes before but I'm pretty sure I never had to worry about them exploding.

"Yeah? You ever seen exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked, finally pulling his eyes away from the grossness in front of us all.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"I sure hope not," I mumbled under my breath but it was loud enough for Dean to hear and elbow me in the ribs. Gorilla got it right, he was shorter then gigantor over there and didn't hit me in the boobs, thank God, I don't think my boobs could handle anymore attention today. I did make a mental note to get a shirt that said 'My eyes are up here'.

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh…our paper." Dean asked. Like I said earlier, my boobs can't take anymore attention or else I would have asked and there would not have been so much stuttering.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that," he hinted to Sam, who on cue, pulled out his wallet and took out a few more twenties from it. I don't get it, how did he have all Dean's poker money? If I knew he kept that much on him I would have taken it by now.

None the less we got the report. When we got it we left but not before Dean almost went to hit this jerk, I grabbed him practically yanking him out of there.

"Might not be one of ours," Sam said as we walked down the stairs, "might just be some freak medical thing." Oh like that hadn't crossed all of our minds already.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career had it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" I asked him as we continued to descend the stairs.

"Uh, almost never." Yup, he's still the smart one, college boy.

"Exactly," Dean stated as if he was smarter than Sam but let's be honest people I could blow through his one ear and his brain would roll out of the other.

"Alright, let's go talk to the daughter."

* * *

Sam, Dean and I walked into the Shoemaker's house, grieving people were everywhere. It, for whatever reason, reminded me of rehab-so many gloomy faces all in the same place and a few people crying.

"Feel like we're underdressed," Dean whispered to Sam and me. I wasn't underdressed, I was wearing a cute little black dress, I looked totally hot, they on the other hand we're wearing the same thing they always wore.

"Sucks to suck," I told them as we walked deeper into the house. When we got to the backyard I asked an older gentleman where we could find the daughters and he pointed us in the direction of a few girls sitting together in the yard.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked as we approached them.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Hi, uh- we're really sorry," Sam said sympathetically as he looked down at the girls.

There was a girl sitting off the side who practically had her mouth hanging open as she looked at my brothers like they were Gods.

"Thank you," Donna said sweetly.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Kat," he continued motioning to each of us as he said our names.

"This is Charlie," she introduced motioning to the girl sitting to her right.

"We worked with your dad," Sam told them. Everyone turned to look at me, yeah I didn't think I could pass as being that old either.

"You did?" Donna asked, looking at me.

"Uh, I'm the little sister," I quickly tried to cover up as I got confused looks from the girls.

"Anyways, this whole thing. I mean a stroke," Dean started but the friend sitting right next to Donna cut him off.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," she snapped off with attitude, I hope she doesn't think that I won't totally bitch slap her right here in front of everyone.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Donna told her friend in a way that made it kinda sound like she was telling her to back off.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked her.

"No."

"That's because it wasn't a stroke," the little girl said as she turned around. I didn't even know she was listening to the conversation until then.

"Lily, don't say that," Donna told her little sister reassuringly.

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time, I swear if he doesn't get out of my head I'm never going to speak again! Can you tell I spend way too much time with tweedledee and tweedledum?

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna told us, this girl was so incredibly sweet that it broke my heart that they lost their dad, I couldn't even imagine if my dad di- NO! Stop thinking that way!

"No, it happened because of me," Lily told her older sister.

"Sweetie, don't say that."

"Lily," Sam interrupted and crouched down to her level, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it." Why can't people ever give us straight forward answers? Like, do people not know how to talk? We aren't mind readers!

"You said what?" It really amazes me how sweet Sam is sometimes.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror," I gave Dean my 'why do people have to be so dumb' look. I mean come on! Not everything is myth, some things are real and this might just so happen to be a real one. Anyways, it peeves me off when people do stuff like this, I mean sure, people don't know what's out there but that doesn't mean you call things that go bump in the tight into your home. "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault," Donna told her, for just losing her dad the girl was holding on pretty well, or at least she was pretending to.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean questioned. The way he said it he made it sound like he was telling her there is a Bloody Mary but that this wasn't her work. Way to go and scare the little girl shitless Dean. Apparently the sweet gene skipped Dean and went directly to Sam.

* * *

We made our way into the house and up the stairs where the bathroom that the guy died in was. Sam pushed the door open and the first thing I noticed was the dried blood on the floor. Um, haven't they heard of bleach? I know I wouldn't want to walk into the bathroom with dried blood on the floor where my dad kicked the bucket if I was them and I certainly wouldn't want the constant reminder.

"The Bloody Mary legend…Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam questioned as we stood in the doorway of the bathroom, nobody making a move to enter it until then.

"Nope," I answered letting the 'P' pop.

"Not that I know of," Dean said entering the bathroom behind Sam, I was still standing in the doorway not wanting to enter the death trap. Sam crouched down and, wait for it…HE TOUCHED THE BLOOD! Yeah, that just happened. Why Sam? Hmm? Why would you do that?

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it," Sam said. I was trying to follow along but I was still distracted by the fact that HE TOUCHED THE FUCKING BLOOD!

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening," I chimed in. I think Sam saw the disgust on my face because he then wiped the blood on my thigh. "You fucking, asshat!"

I grabbed a paper towel and started wiping it off my leg. My brothers just watched in amusement as I said every foul word I know trying to get the red off.

"Maybe this is the place that the legend began," I said through my still gritted teeth as I threw away the paper towel. Dean was looking through the medicine cabinet and he just shrugged.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B-" Sam started but paused to shut the medicine cabinet door which now had his reflection in it, "the person who says you know what gets it. But here-"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah," Dean said, "never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth a shot," Sam said and we all left the bathroom. When we got to the hallway we saw that girl from downstairs, Charlie?

"What are you doing up here?" she asked. Girl better watch her attitude, I'm the only one who is aloud to be bitchy to my brothers.

"We-" Dean looked at us, "we had to use the bathroom." Yeah, two guys and their little sister had to all use the bathroom…TOGETHER. Have I mentioned recently he has no brain?

"Who are you?" she asked clearly not convinced.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's Dad."

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself." Shit.

"No, I know, I meant-" Dean started but was cut off by Charlie.

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." Damn, this bitch is good.

"All right, all right," Sam spoke up before she could scream, "We think something happened to Donna's Dad."

"Yeah, a stroke," she said but for whatever reason, the way she said it she didn't exactly sound convinced.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else," Sam told her motioning to the stained bathroom tile.

"Like what?" she asked us, looking from Sam to Dean then finally to me.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth," Sam told her in a quiet voice.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," I said with a bitter edge to my voice.

"Who are you, cops?" she questioned letting her guard fall a little.

"Something like that," Dean replied with a small grin.

"I'll tell you what. Here," Sam said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen and paper. He scribbled something on it which I guess was his number then handed it to her. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary…just give us a call."

We left her standing there and decided to head for the library.

"Would you get your feet off the seat," Dean growled at me through the rearview mirror. I had propped my feet up between Sam and Dean's heads. I wasn't trying to be annoying I was just trying to get comfortable. I took my feet down and leaned my head against the window.

I couldn't help but think about my dad. I hated not knowing where he was or if he was okay or not, I mean, was it too much work to pick up a fucking phone and check in? Let us know that everything is okay? I couldn't help but feel a little sad about it all.

"Earth to Kat," Dean said looking back at me, "here," he said reaching across Sam and into the glove box before handing me a water bottle and my antidepressants. Crap, I forgot to take them that morning. No wonder I was feeling moody. "Kat if you don't take them you can't work this hunt." He told me when I didn't immediately take them.

"What are they?" Sam asked turning around to look at me as I opened them up and tossed one into my mouth dramatically so that Dean couldn't miss it.

"Antidepressants," Dean replied, "She gets all moody and sleepy when she doesn't take them." He wasn't wrong, I do get moody when I don't take them for whatever reason, and I always get SO tired! I could already feel myself getting ready to doze off.

The rest of the drive to the library was quiet aside from the music Dean was blaring. We all silently got out of the car and made our way into the library. I could feel that I needed a nap but we had lots of work to do so I figured I could just push through the need for sleep.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—like a local woman who died nasty," Dean said as we made our way through the library.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like fifty versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more," I said trying to keep my eyes from drooping but Dean noticed.

"You gonna be able to stay awake?" Dean questioned. I just simply nodded my head. "Alright so what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill," I said before Sam had the chance to. "What?" I asked him when he gave me a look like I had just broken his toy. "I was the smart one when you left, nothings changed. Just look at it like competition to see who knows the most."

When we got up to the computers I stopped and let out a frustrated sigh. They all said 'Out of Order."! EVERY SINGLE COMPUTER!

* * *

I fell asleep as soon as we got back to the motel. I was supposed to be reading some article and I laid down on one of the beds to do so but the need for sleep was too great. I heard Sam gasp for air beside me and I opened my eyes. He must have fallen asleep on the other bed.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" he asked so quietly I wasn't sure he was actually talking to anyone.

"Cause I'm an awesome big brother," Dean said from where he was sitting in a chair reading, "So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes," he said still not raising his voice or looking over to Dean.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said clearly not convinced.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked finally rolling his head over to look at Dean.

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything," he sighed, closing a couple books. Sam sat up so he could see everything on the small table that Dean was sitting at. I didn't move, the longer they didn't know I was awake the longer I could get out of doing research. "A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary." Sam sighed heavily and lay back down.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area," Dean continued, "you know…with no help from sleeping beauty over there," he motioned to where I am currently pretending to be asleep, "Anyways, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary."

Right then Sam's phone starts ringing making it impossible for me to fall back to sleep.

"Hello?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I hope you are having a good week, I know I am! It's my spring break! YAY! Only it's over on tuesday :( Oh well. Well here is the other half of the Bloody Mary episode. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Thanks to sweetkiwi604 for fixing my booboos! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Blood Bath**

We were all huddled around Charlie, who was sitting on a bench in the park, while she cried.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her-her eyes. They were gone," she cried as she told us about her friend's death. The girl that died was apparently the gawky girl from the funeral.

"I'm sorry," Sam told her in his usual sympathetic voice. He was standing in front of her peering down at her while Dean sat on the back of the bench and I sat next to Charlie and in front of Dean, between his feet.

"And she said it," Charlie continued expecting us to know what 'it' was. I looked to Sam, who was looking at Dean, then dropped his gauze to me. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" she asked. She really did look like she wanted us to tell her she was insane but at the same time she wanted us to confirm what killed her friend.

"No, you're not insane," Dean replied in his usual though guy voice and as much as I hate it when people cry I gave him my best 'be nice' look.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse!" she said, crying a little harder.

"Look," I started, "We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."

"And we're going to stop it," Dean finished, "but we could use your help."

* * *

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you guys so much right now," I was muttering, as we waited on the roof right out side Jill's window waiting for Charlie to open it and let us in.

"Would you calm down?" Dean said, peering back at me. "It's not even that far. If you fall the worst that will happen is you sprain something. No one dies from falling a distance this short," he rolled his eyes right as Charlie opened the window. Did I mention I am extremely afraid of heights? I didn't think I did, so I'm telling you now. I HATE HEIGHTS!

We all climbed through the window and I scrambled to the other side of the room as fast as I could, pretending to look at something on Jill's desk.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked once we were all in.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," she answered as Sam closed the curtains and pulled something out of the duffle that he took from Dean. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." I shut off the lights before Charlie even had the chance to move closer to me.

"What are you guys looking for?" she asked, as Sam opened the camera.

"Hey, night vision?" Sam asked Dean. The idiot still couldn't figure out how to turn it on after all this time. It honestly amazed me. The guy could hack his way through police and FBI records but he couldn't use a simple camera. "Perfect," he smiled after Dean had turned it on for him.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean questioned when he realized that Sam had the camera on him. Instead of responding, Sam just walked away with the camera in his hands. He opened the closet door and began taking footage of the mirror.

"So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam asked.

"Beats me," I shrugged sitting down on the bed with Charlie while Dean walked around the room with his EMF meter.

"I wanna know why Jill said it in the first place," Dean said looking over to where Charlie and I sat on the bed.

"I-it's just a joke," she stuttered out, faltering slightly under his stern glare.

"Yeah, well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time," Dean informed her, as he continued on scanning the room. Sam was now in the bathroom, moving the camera over every inch of the mirror.

"Hey," he called out from the bathroom. With any luck he found something other than the fact he needed a haircut. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?" he questioned.

About five minutes later Dean came crawling back through the window. I don't know how no one had caught us yet, it was the middle of the day! Sam brought the mirror from the bathroom into the bedroom and laid it on the bed mirror side down. Dean tossed Sam the black light and I helped him peel the paper off the back of it. I don't know what I was expecting to see but a handprint was not what I was expecting at all. When he moved the light down a bit farther the name 'Gary Bryman' appeared.

"'Gary Bryman'?" Charlie and I questioned at the same time. We both looked up to my brothers who were watching Charlie.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked her.

"No," she replied shaking her head, Sam shot Dean a look who shot it right back. Where was the look they always gave me? Way to go and make me feel left out guys!

* * *

Dean and Charlie were sitting on a bench and I was sitting under a tree, leaning against the trunk with one of my many books. I wasn't listening to what they were talking about but when Sam walked up and sat on the bench my ears perked like a dogs at the sound of his voice.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver."

"Oh my God." Charlie said looking over to me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Jill drove that car." This time I did get the look from both of my brothers but not until they gave it to each other first.

"We need to get back to you friend Donna's house," Dean spoke up.

* * *

Sam, Dean and I were all huddled in the hall bathroom in Donna's house. Sam and Dean pulled the mirror off the wall and then we started stripping the brown paper off the back.

"Linda Shoemaker," Sam read running the black light over the back.

We were now standing in front of Donna as Sam asked her a couple of questions.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important," Sam pleaded, if anyone could get information out of someone it was him.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave," she said and I could tell by the look on her face that she was about to flee the room.

"Donna, just list-" Dean started but she cut him off.

"Just get out of my house!" she yelled at us before leaving to room and slamming the door behind her.

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked, a bit freaked out.

"Maybe," Sam replied.

"I think I should stick around," she suggested looking a little mad that my brothers had run Donna off and I knew it took just about everything in her to not run after her.

"Alright. What ever you do, don't-" I started.

"Believe me, I won't say it," she informed us before we all left.

* * *

We were all sitting in the motel room, I had some sort of name logbook from the past hundred years sitting in my lap and I was struggling to concentrate. I desperately wanted a nap…or coffee. Dean was at the computer doing a search and Sam was looking at the bulletin board tacked onto the wall. It seemed like we were getting nowhere.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked pulling his attention from the bulletin board and looking over at Dean.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me," Dean said and I could tell he was getting frustrated with this Mary chick too.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town," Sam reasoned.

"Not necessarily," I retorted. I was lying upside down with my head hanging off the edge of the bed but I was holding the book in front of my face so I could still read.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea…" Dean said. They were totally ignoring the fact that I was even in the room. Then it made me think... was I even talking out loud or did I just think it? Believe it or not this actually happens a lot where I think of something and I think I say it out loud but in reality I was just thinking it. I got it from our dad, he did it too occasionally.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern," Sam informed. I had already figured that out, I was just waiting to see how long they would take them. You see, Mary was killing people who were involved with someone's death. See, I know what I'm doing.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," Dean nodded. Yeah dumbass, there is a pattern and who already figured it out? ME! That's who!

"With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run," I chimed in and it seemed as if Sam and Dean actually heard me.

"Both had secrets where people died," Dean commented. DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! Now who's the smart one!? Huh!? STILL ME!

"Right, I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them," Sam said. I was starting to get a headache from being upside down, I could feel that a bunch of blood had run to my face. I was probably red as a beet. I didn't care, being upside down made me feel like a five year old, like when Sam would take me to the park and I would hang upside down on the monkey bars. Good times.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it," Dean concluded. Obviously, I was no longer needed. They could figure the rest out by themselves. I on the other hand, hadn't gotten any coffee or a nap. I was going to settle for a nap. I crawled under the covers but didn't go to sleep so that I could listen to the rest of their conversation.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not," Sam agreed.

"Take a look at this," Dean said showing him what I can only assume was a picture on the laptop.

"Looks like the same handprint," Sam said. My curiosity got the better of me so I rolled out of bed and trudged over to the laptop to look at the computer. There was a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of what I could only assume was her own blood. He showed us another picture, the one they were talking about with the handprint. It also said the letters 'T-R-E' on them. It either was a name or initials.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." I knew what this meant. This meant if I wanted to sleep I would be doing it in the backseat of the Impala.

* * *

**Fort Wayne, Indiana**

"I was on the job for 35 years, detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me." The detective tells us. I was sitting on his couch. It was old and smelt weird. Sam and Dean were walking around the room as they spoke.

"What exactly happened?" I asked looking up from my place on the couch.

"You all said you were reporters?" he asked. I knew from the start that he didn't believe us nor did it seem like he liked us. Oh well we weren't here to make friends.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife," Sam rattled off all the facts we could dig up on her.

"That's right," was his only reply. It was soft and quiet and I could tell he was remembering back to when it happened.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened," Dean said. Honestly, I was still surprised that we hadn't been kicked out of his home yet.

A few minutes later we were gathered around a table. The detective was pulling files out of a filing cabinet.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this. Now see that there? T-R-E?" he said. He had opened the file up and there was the same picture with the letters T-R-E on it.

"Yeah," all three of us said in union. I really got to get out more. I am becoming too much like my brothers and it's annoying.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," he informed us. It was starting to all fit together now.

"You know who it was?" Sam questioned hoping the older man could fill in one of the last puzzle pieces.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson. And I think her cut her up good," he said handing us a picture of the man.

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked. The man in the picture looked creepy. He had on these glasses so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair," he recalled. He put both of his hands on the table so that he could lean forward. Dean mimicked his motion, also leaning forward.

"Yeah, but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked standing back up straight to look at the detective.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional," he answered almost as if he didn't believe it himself.

"But you could never prove it?" Dean said in a cocky tone. I wanted to kick him.

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous," he said looking from one of us to the other with big eyes.

"Is he still alive?" I asked. It was the first question I had asked in awhile and I think it even surprised me.

"Nope," he shook his head while sitting down with a heavy sigh, "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Well, where's she buried?" I asked. I was on a roll! Okay. Not really but I was tired of just standing there.

"She wasn't. She was cremated." Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!

"What about that mirror?" Dean asked nodding to the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?" I could tell my brothers were both frustrated with the fact that we couldn't just salt and burn her bones then leave. I know I was.

"Ah, no," the detective replied getting to his feet. "It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." I just hope this means we won't be going on a wild goose chase trying to find this fucking mirror.

"You have the names of her family by chance?" Sam questioned.

* * *

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks," Sam said hanging up the phone.

"Tell us," I said as I was sprawled out on the backseat of the Impala as we drove to wherever the hell we were going.

"So that was Mary's brother," Sam stated. No shit, Sherlock. "The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." It was all coming together now. Wherever the mirror goes Mary goes. See watch I bet Sam or Dean will even say that.

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" I TOLD YOU! Now Dean can get out of my head.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow," Sam said. Um, maybe because it had her blood on it? Maybe because it was hers. Haven't you ever heard of a possessed object before? I know I have. Dad taught me when I was in the sixth grade. And then there's the old saying of how mirrors can capture spirits. That's how come people used to cover up the mirrors when someone would die.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean recalled. Maybe I should just stop thinking that way me and my brothers stop thinking and saying the same thing. It gets annoying.

"Yeah, there is. When people would die they would cover up the mirrors so the spirit of the dead person wouldn't get trapped and so they could move on to the next life," I told them earning impressed looks from both brothers. See what happens when you spend an afternoon with my father when you're not fighting?

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Yes Dean, that is how it supposedly works.

"Yeah, but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" I'm sorry, Sam, do you see a haunted mirror expert in the car? I know I don't.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it," I stated finally sitting up. Now that we had pretty much figured it out I wasn't tired. I had a bunch of adrenaline running through me at the thought of actually getting some action in.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe," Sam said but stopped talking when he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello…Charlie?" he questioned with a look of concern.

* * *

We were all back at our motel and we had Charlie with us. She was sitting on one of the beds, curled up into a tight ball with her hands over her eyes. I was sitting with her trying to calm her down while Sam and Dean covered up everything and anything with a reflection.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Sam soothed sitting down on the other side of Charlie, "Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" he said as Dean pulled the clock off the wall and laid it face down on the bed. She slowly lifted her head to look around the room. Finally she settled her eyes one Sam. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you," he reassured her.

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked.

"No. No. Not anytime soon," Sam told her, still keeping his voice low. Dean walked over and sat on the bed in front of me. Hasn't anyone ever heard of personal space?

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened," he said.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it," Charlie told us. I looked at my brothers and knew that that wasn't what they were talking about.

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life…a secret…where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" I asked, moving myself into her line of vision. I think my brothers were both slightly surprised about how nice I was being but I liked this Charlie chick.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She put her head down in her knees and started crying again as I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

* * *

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault," Dean said. It was late and raining and we were driving to God knows where. They never tell me anything. We left Charlie at our motel room, so that there wasn't any chance of Mary getting her.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary," I told him. I felt bad for the girl. All she wanted was to get out of a shitty relationship but it backfired and now a spirit was out to kill her because her friend couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I guess," was Deans only reply. I could tell both my brothers were thinking about something.

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror," Sam informed us. To tell you the truth, I had been thinking the same thing.

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asked lost at where Sam was taking this.

"Well, Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it," I explained stealing Sam's thunder. Paybacks a bitch ain't it Sam? All those times you stole my thunder? PAYBACK BITCH!

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" He questioned.

"Because I'm me. And Sam was just thinking the same exact thing, weren't you?" I said to them. Sam gave a small nod. "We don't know for sure. But we gotta try, right?"

"Well who's going to summon her?" Dean asked us.

"I will," Sam stated.

"You know what, that's it," Dean declared pulling the car over, "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you," Sam told him honestly. He looked so sad and Dean just looked like he wanted to go back in time and leave Sam alone.

"Well, you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done," I told him.

"I could've warned her," he told us. Hold the phone. If he could have warned her that mean he knew about this.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway," Dean argued getting frustrated.

"No you don't," Sam informed us.

"I don't what?" Dean questioned.

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." Way to go and get the best of his curiosity Sammy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam stated.

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Then I'll summon her," I told him. They both looked at me and confusion was written across both of their faces.

"WHAT!?" they both screamed at me.

"You two dimwits don't know everything about me. I have a few secrets of my own. I can summon her, no problem."

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Dean yelled at me. "I won't let Sam summon her what makes you think I'm going to let you summon her!?" Okay, so. He was PISSED.

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let us do this," I told him. He looked from me to Sam before huffing out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Sam was trying to pick the lock at the Antique shop but was having issues with it.

"Give it to me." I said pushing him out of the way and within seconds I had the door open. When I got the door open we walked through. There were mirrors EVERYWHERE! There must have been a couple hundred mirrors in the place and we were looking for ONE mirror.

"Well...that's just great," Dean muttered pulling out the picture of the mirror from his pocket. "All right let's start looking." We all went separate ways to look for the mirror.

"Maybe they've already sold it!" Dean hollered to us.

"I don't think so," Sam said. He had his flashlight trained on a mirror that I assume was Mary's mirror. Dean and I both made our way over to Sam who was still just looking at the mirror.

"That's it," Dean sighed, "You sure about this?"

Sam handed Dean his flashlight and I braced myself. I grabbed Sam's hand and he looked at me a bit surprised. I was honestly freaking out inside and I knew that he was too. He nodded to me, indicating that we were about to start.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary…" I looked at him, we had been saying it together and I wasn't sure if he was actually going to go through with it. He gave me another small nod. "Bloody Mary." we finished. And he held up the crow bar, with both hands meaning he let my hand go. Out of nowhere lights started shining through the shop.

"I'll go check that out," Dean told us, "You guys stay here. Smash anything that moves." It wasn't long before we heard something. Breathing, a whooshing sound. I don't know what it was but it was something. Sam must have caught a glimpse of her because the next thing I know he was smashing a mirror that was right next to me. Then before I could react he was smashing another mirror.

He turned back to face her mirror. "Come one. Come into this one." he mumbled to himself and that's when it hit me. WHERE THE HELL WAS MY CROWBAR!? I must have forgotten to take it out of the Impala. Shit.

Next thing I know, breathing was becoming a task all on its own. Then there was blood. There was blood coming from Sam's eyes and that's when I knew there was blood coming from my eyes too. I dropped to the floor and started clutching at my heart, which felt like it was going to explode…or implode. Whatever. Something was happening to my heart and I knew the same thing was happening to Sam's.

"It's all your fault," she was saying to Sam. "You killed her. You killed Jessica." I lifted my head to see her eyes flicker to me. "You killed Marly, you could have saved her but you let her die!" Sam was now starting to drop to the floor. I was just laying there, not able to move. "You never told her the truth—who you really were. But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You dreamt it would happen! And you," she said looking back to me. "She was just a little kid and you used her as bait! I didn't matter if she was already hurt! You got her killed! YOU!"

I'm sure she would have gone on but right then Dean's crowbar smashed through the mirror shattering it into a million pieces. Dean bent down in front of Sam.

"Sam, Sammy!" he called.

"It's Sam," was his reply. If I still wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed. Sam motioned over to me. I was still laying sill, not enough energy to move yet. Dean made his way over to me.

"God, are you guys okay?" he asked wiping away the blood with his thumbs.

"Yeah, ya know. I love having blood drip from my eyes while it feels like my heart is being sucked dry and my lungs collapsing. It's just so much fun," was my mumbled reply. Sam was slowly getting back to his feet but I didn't move. I was just feeling like such a dead weight.

Dean leaned down and picked me up, throwing my arm around his neck so he could help me walk. Then, out of nowhere, Mary came out of the frame of her mirror. She was crawling over the broken glass. She started walking towards us and we all fell to the ground and the same pain from just moments ago re-entered our bodies. Dean reached over putting a mirror in front of her.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" her reflection yelled at her. She starts to choke to death before melting into a pile of her own blood. Dean let go of the mirror and it shattered.

"Guys," I spoke up from my place on the floor, "this has got to be what, six-hundred years bad luck?" They both choked out a chuckle.

* * *

"So this is really over?" Charlie asked. We were sitting in the backseat of the Impala and the boys were inn the front. Now that it was all over we were driving her back to her house.

"Yeah, it's over." Dean said, stopping the car.

"Thank you." she said shaking the boys' hands before giving me a hug then getting out.

"Charlie?" Sam called after her. "Your boyfriend's death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Did anyone else just feel the Hallmark moment? Yeah, I thought so. But it was sweet what he was saying, and true. Charlie gave a weak smile before heading off into her house. Dean lightly hit Sam on the arm.

"That's good advice," he said. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning to look at him.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is," Dean demanded. I would never ask someone to do that. It's for him to know, not all of us.

"Look…you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Dean looked disappointed but quickly composed himself before looking back at me.

"What about you? You gonna tell me?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, hunt gone wrong," was all I said before he turned around and started the engine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen! **

**XOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so after this chapter I am going to go away from the script for a chapter or two. But I hope you all really like my ending. I got a request from one of my readers asking for something like this the other day but I have had this planned for a while now. I hope you like it! **

**And if you would like feel free to request what you would like the next chapter to be like or have in it.**

**Much thanks to sweetkiwi604 for her help!**

**Disclaimer! **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - As The Light Faded**

"Why are we sitting outside?" I whined to Dean who was working on putting together a case on the laptop.

"Because Sammy boy needed to make a phone call and the pay phone is outside," he told me in an 'I'm talking to a four year old' voice. Which let me tell you, he has never even met a four year old before. I rolled my head over the back of my chair and saw Sam making his way over to us.

"Your, uh, half-caff, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis," Dean said much to Sam's annoyance and I couldn't help but laugh. Well, it would have been a laugh but my head was hanging at a weird angle and it came out as a strangled snort, making me sound like an idiot.

"Bit me," Sam retorted sitting down. For a second I really thought he was going to bite Sam. I kicked him under the table and scowled letting him know I was not okay with him biting Sam.

"Please tell me you have something," I pleaded to Sam. He leaned back in his chair and rested his arms on the armrests.

"I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations," he informed us shaking his head.

"Sam, I'm tellin' ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found." A look of sheer disappointment crossed Sam's face and I knew my expression mirrored his. He shot me a sad look before Dean continued. "Check this out." he said, pulling Sam's attention back to him, he turned the laptop towards us so we could see what he was looking at. "It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road." Sam read aloud but paused after that line.

"Keep reading," Dean said motioning to the computer with his coffee.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible." I read so fast that both the guys just gave me looks like they were ready to bitch slap me or something. Whatever guys, you told me to read and I did, you didn't say at what speed!

"Could be something interesting," Dean said still giving me that same look. It was a look that said 'you just ruined this' and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from bitching at him.

"Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man," Sam argued gesturing to the laptop screen.

"Well," I said standing up and clasping my hands together, "I say we all put on our big boy pants and cowboy boots, grow a pair and check this out." After earning more looks from my brothers, especially Sam, that said they can't believe they're related to me Dean spoke up.

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out."

* * *

"I still don't understand why we are even here. Or, better yet, why I'm even here," I complained to my brothers as we all got out of the Impala and made our way to the 'frat brothers' that were mostly in the yard working on their cars. More cars…great.

"Well, the victim lived here," Dean informed as we walked up to some dude fixing his car. "Nice wheels," Dean commented earning strangle looks from the other guys. "We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay," he lied smoothly. Um, did my brother just forget I'm a girl? I got the weirdest looks from all the guys.

"Sorority sister," I said raising my hand so that the back of my hand was just about an inch away from my shoulder.

* * *

When we walked into the room Sam and Dean were supposed to be staying in there was a guy about Sam's age, standing in front of a mirror, wait for it…painting himself PURPLE. I had to turn away in the door way to keep from laughing in the guys face!

"Who are you?" the frat boy questioned as we made our way into the room.

"We're your new roommates," Dean answered motioning from him to Sam.

"Do me a favor?" frat boy asked, "Get my back. Big game today," he informed us. I was still frozen in the doorway.

Dean pointed to Sam, "He's the artist. Things he can so with a brush." Sam looked mortified and I stepped in.

"I'll do it," I blurted out before I could change my mind. He handed me the paint brush and paint. Sam sent me a silent 'thank you' while Dean now looked like he was going to kill me.

"So," Dean started, picking up a magazine from the dresser, totally ignoring me and avoiding eye contact all together now. "Murph. is it true?" at this point even I didn't know what the idiot was talking about.

"What?" Murph questioned obviously confused as well.

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week."

I could have slapped Dean for the tone he was using. There was no sympathy what so ever in his voice and I felt Murph stiffen a little at the mention of this guy's death.

"Yeah," he said sadly and I could have bitched my brother out for making him feel bad.

"What happened?" I asked with, what I was hoping was, kind eyes and a sweet smile. But then again it's me so for all I know I looked and sounded like a total snarky, sassy, smartass, without even knowing it. But the looks of shock that flashed onto both my brothers' faces for the briefest moment told me otherwise. I don't know what was up with me. I felt bad for this dude.

"They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy," he said in a serious voice. I hated when people lost people. Maybe that's why I was being so nice to this guy. I mean he wasn't like a looker or anything. In fact he kind of looked a little like Sam.

"Was he with anyone?" I questioned still painting him and to be honest he was starting to look like a Barney wannabe.

"Not just anyone. Lori Sorensen." he said a little too cheerfully. This girl must have been hot.

"Who's Lori?" Dean asked from the chair he had taken residency in.

"Lori's a freshman. She's a local. Super hot." told ya, "And get this: she's a reverend's daughter," he said matter-of-factly.

"You wouldn't happen to know which church, would ya?"

* * *

When we walked in Dean let the door slam behind us, causing the whole church to turn and look.

"As a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings," the reverend said as we sat down in the back of the church. A girl, who I assumed to be Lori, was staring at Sam and giving him a weak smile with sad eyes. "So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children." Sam and I bowed out heads and I felt the shift as Sam elbowed Dean to do the same.

A few minutes later Sam, Dean and I watched as Lori made her way out of the church building with the girl she was sitting next to in the front row.

"Are you Lori?" Sam when Lori was alone. She had given her friend a hug before she left.

"Yeah," she confirmed now standing in front of the three of us.

"My name is Sam. This is Dean and Kat," Sam introduced motioning to each of us.

"We just transferred here to the university." This time he only motioned to himself and Dean.

"I saw you inside." I swear I saw the hint of a smirk at the memory of the banging door.

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and…" Sam started but was interrupted by Dean…ass.

"We wanted to say how sorry we were," he said sympathetically. I didn't know if it was because he found her hot but Dean wasn't using a tone that made me want to slap the shit out of him for once. Sam nodded before jumping right back in.

"I kind of know what you're going through. I-I saw someone…get hurt once. It's something you don't forget."

Every time he brings up Jess, I find myself turning Jell-o in his hands. I felt so bad about everything that happened...even if it wasn't my fault. Dean and I pulled him away from the love of his life and she died. If I could do it over again I would have tried harder to convince Dean not to drag Sam back into this world. And bitches though I didn't have a heart. Proved them wrong.

Lori gave a slight nod to what Sam had just said. "Dad, um, this is Sam, Dean and Kat. They're new students. Well, I don't think Kat is," she said looking to me for clarification. I shook my head as confirmation for her. Dean and the Reverend shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon." Suck up, was the phrase that came to mind at that moment. Was I against sucking up? Hell no. I did it all the time. Was I against Dean sucking up to a pastor? Fuck yes! It was weird, I'd never known Dean to be in a church ever!

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message." Dean chuckled and I couldn't help but give a small smile. I'm pretty sure he would find our line of work like…demonic or something like that. I mean hell we talk and exercise demons for shits sake! Someone call 1-800-CRAZY on us! PLEASE!

"Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually," Dean started, as he led the reverend away from us. I stayed with Sam not wanting to hear anymore bullshit that came out of Dean's mouth, no matter how much he tried to pull off that we were churchgoers, I was pretty sure we already had a room in hell with our names on it.

"Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?" he questioned as we walked in the opposite direction from where Dean and Lori's dad went.

"Well, they don't have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that," Lori admitted looking slightly ashamed.

"What, why?" I questioned. We continued to walk and I could see she wanted to tell someone this.

"My story. I was so scared, I guess I was 'seeing things'," she said with her eyebrows knitted together and you could tell by the way she said it people had been saying it to her. We stopped walking and Sam and Lori locked eyes.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real."

* * *

"So you believe her?" Dean questioned Sam as we made our way through the library passing rows of books.

"I do," he nodded. To be totally truthful I believed her too. Don't ask me why, because I couldn't tell you.

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too." All my life I had to listen to Dean hit on anything with boobs and two legs but for whatever reason I chose that moment to snap.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean! I swear to whoever lives up in the big blue sky, that if I have to listen to you hit on one more girl I promise all things holy and unholy I will beat the shit out of you like I did that time when we were kids." I don't know what I expected him to do or say. So I'll just tell you what happened. He turned red in the face and looked like he was about to hit me, right there in the middle of the library. But he didn't do anything but turn and face Sam, putting his back to me.

"No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car." They were carrying on as if I wasn't even there. Fine.

Dean thought about it for a second, "Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the…"

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend," Sam confirmed the unspoken.

"What's the Hook Man legend?" I questioned my brothers. Apparently Sam wasn't too happy with the dig I had just taken at Dean because they both ignored me.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man."

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began." Okay, so we were apparently in the town where the 'Hook Man' legend started. I still had to figure out exactly what that legend was since neither tweedledee nor tweedledumb wanted to tell me.

"So is this 'Hook Man' an actual man or his he a spirit?" I asked. This time both brothers turned to look at me and I could see in their eyes something just clicked.

* * *

About ten minutes later we were sitting at a table waiting. The librarian placed two boxes on our table, "Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851."

Dean blew dust off one of the boxes into my direction, making me cough. Ass. "Thanks," he said giving her the Winchester smile. God, one day that Winchester smile is going to get us killed.

"Okay," she said before walking away.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" Dean questioned almost disgusted.

"Welcome to higher education." Sam retorted. My reaction was a snort.

Hours later and we were still looking through files and reading books. I was now all too fully aware of the Hook Man legend and I couldn't wait to get this case over with so long as I never had to hear about it ever again.

"Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, 'some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh'," Sam read from something out of mine and Dean's line of vision and when he began to read Dean got up and walked over to him. Now, because I was still annoyed at my brothers I stayed where I was and propped my feet up on Dean's now empty chair while I listened to them.

"Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook." Whoa. Hold the shit. Did he just say the murder weapon was a hook? I guess that's where he got his name, huh?

"Look where all this happened," Sam said with a look of 'I can't believe we figured it out'.

"Nine Mile Road." Dean had this look of pride on his face.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed." A look overtook Dean's face that now said he was impressed at Sam's work.

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let's check it out."

* * *

"Here you go," Dean said handing Sam and I both guns.

"If it is a spirit, buckshot's won't do much good," Sam stated. I snorted my, 'how fucking stupid do you think we are?' snort.

"It's rock salt, fucktard." FUCKTARD- not to be mistaken as retard. Fucktard is like an incredibly stupid person.

"Easy bitch." Dean has called me a lot of things but 'bitch' was never one of them. Sure what I said was pretty bitchy but even on my bitchiest days he never ever called me a bitch and it made my heart drop slightly.

"Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent." I didn't even understand what he just said. Dean pulled rope out of the trunk before shutting it…wait. Rewind. Rope? Exactly what were these idiots planning? Someone tell me before it kills one of us.

"Yeah. It won't kill 'em. But it'll slow 'em down." I watched the guys as they started for the trees. "Hey, girl that's been acting like a little shit lately. You coming or not?" I couldn't tell if Dean said it with his usual snarky smirk or not because it was dark and he was facing away from me. Regardless, I followed not making a comment to his sudden rudeness.

"That's pretty good. You and Dad think of this?" Sam asked about the rock salt rounds as we walked. Getting our guns ready for anything that decided it wanted to jump out at us.

"I told you. You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius." There was some ruffling in the trees and we all aimed for the sound.

"Over there. Over there," Dean whispered to us. And out of the trees the sheriff came!

"Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head," he demanded gun raised.

"W-w-wait, okay, okay!" Dean stammered out.

"Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!" He didn't have to tell me twice. Sam, Dean and I all dropped to our knees. "Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!"

"They had the guns!" Dean commented as he lay there on the dirt.

* * *

"Saved your asses! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock," Dean beamed proudly as we made our way out of the police department.

"But how?" Sam questioned. I, for one, didn't care how. We were out and that's all I cared about.

"I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you." Of course he would.

"What about the shotguns?" Sam obviously hasn't yet learned how to leave a good thing alone.

"I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank." This had to have been the first time telling the semi-truth has ever worked for us.

"And he believed you?" We're walking outside right now, are we not?

"What did you tell him about why I was there?" I questioned. Unlike Mr. twenty questions over there I only had one.

"Well, you look like a dumbass pledge. And I told him you were from the sister sorority and agreed to charm him into doing it." I shit you not, two seconds later a group of officers ran out of the building got in their squad cars and sped off, all in the same direction.

* * *

"Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road," Sam questioned Dean, as we made our way around the sorority house trying to avoid being seen by any of the officers.

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else." Two girls walked out of the building and I held my breath. They didn't notice us and kept walking. We had flattened ourselves against the wall in hopes that they wouldn't see us. "Dude, sorority girls! Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?"

"You're so disgusting." I told him as I started to climb the wall. I HATE HEIGHTS! SO. FUCKING. MUCH! Why does it seem like all the cases we had been taking lately involved me climbing something!? Huh? WHY!? As soon as I was at the top Sam monkeyed his way up and Dean followed right behind him.

They opened the window that lead to Lori's room and I climbed in, stepping aside to make room for them. Sam came in head first and Dean followed immediately after successfully landing on top of Sam.

"Oh, sorry!" Dean apologized trying to get off.

"Be quiet." Sam told him. I could hear voices on the other side of the door.

"You be quiet!" Dean retorted.

"You be quiet!" They were now making their way to their feet.

"How 'bout both you asshats shut the fuck up? There are people on the other side of this door and if they hear us were screwed!" I said in a harsh whisper. Instantly they composed themselves and made their way over to the door where I was standing. Sam opened the door a couple inches and I could hear the voices fading. He opened the door all the way and we made our way into her room.

"'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?' That's right out of the legend," Sam recalled. Seeing the words written in blood on the wall sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right," Dean tapped his nose, "It's definitely a spirit."

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before," Sam agreed. Dean walked over to the window and looks out. "Hey, come here," Sam said grabbing Dean's attention. "Does that look familiar to you?" Sam questioned referring to the weird symbol.

* * *

"It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns," Sam said. We were sitting on the Impala looking at pictures of his hook, which just so happened to have the same symbol on it that was on the wall.

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down," I declared jumping off the car.

"'After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave.'" I made this frustrated grunting, strangled scream sound. I wasn't the only annoyed on. My brothers looked pretty pissed at this too.

"That's just fucking fantastic!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air and letting them drop dramatically to my side.

"Hey, drama queen. Chill." Dean demanded. Ass.

"Okay. So we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why," Sam continued totally ignoring Dean and I.

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this," Dean assumed as we all made our way into the Impala.

* * *

Can you say party? Because that's where we ended up later that night. Sam and I were waiting in the middle of the living room. The room was crawling with girls in too little clothing when not worn on the beach and most the guys didn't even have shirts on. Not to mention the EVERY SINGLE PERSON had a beer in hand.

"Hey," Sam greeted as Dean made his was through the crowd over to us.

"Man, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" Dean exclaimed, then, I shit you not, he winked at a passing girl.

"Hey Shitlock, why not try to keep it in your pants for the remainder of the case, eh?" I yelled, leaning closer so that passing people would here, but when I said 'case' I dropped my voice.

"This wasn't really my experience," Sam confessed looking around.

"Oh, I got this. You spent all your time in libraries, studying and you had straight A's? Correct?" he simply gave a not. "Fucking geek." I mumbled.

"Hey! Why don't you watch your fucking mouth?" Dean yelled at me. "Eh? Ever since we got on this case you have been so ready to bitch at people. Actually, it's been ever since Sam stayed on the road with us." He gave me a hard stare then looked to Sam, who just shrugged. "So here's how this is going to work. You wanna act like a total bitch you have to tell us why you're acting like a total bitch, go it?" I didn't say anything. I just stood there, arms crossed, giving him my best bitch face.

"Or," Sam said, stepping in, "you just don't say anything at all. Pick one." Oh, I picked one alright.

"What's it going to be Kat?" I'm not aloud to speak, remember dumbass? Dean sighed, "I guess we have our answer Sammy." Then Sam carried on talking about the case like nothing ever happened.

"Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something." He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and started to unroll it to show whatever it was to Dean. At some point we had started to walk again, but I'm not really sure when that was.

"1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage." Did Dean just say 'hippie rampage'? Odd times those 60's.

"There's a pattern here," Sam pointed out for a confused Dean, "In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument."

"What's the connection to Lori?" I looked to Dean and gave him my best 'you really are a fucktard' look but remained silent.

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?" It's like a light bulb went off in Dean's head and he instantly understood. "Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter."

"Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?" Dean questioned. If I were talking I would have said, 'No, Dean. I don't think he is summoning the spirit.' But I couldn't do that now could I? It would mean I lose, they win and that was just not happening.

"Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?" Spirits can do that? I was unaware of this. Oh well, now I know. What do you know, Sam just taught me something.

"Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay." I still say 'no'.

"Without the reverend ever even knowing it." Okay Sam, if you had a spirit attached to you, you would notice it, no? I believe you would.

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight." Sam gave a slight nod to our eldest, yet not smartest, brother.

"What about you?" Sam questioned, I followed Dean's line of vision to a hot blonde he was watching.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grave." He said reluctantly looking at the blonde again and shaking his head in disappointment before and walking away.

Somehow I got dragged with Dean to the cemetery. The whole drive over Dean kept making really rude digs at me. So many times I wanted to break my silence but I knew that's what he wanted so I stayed quiet, much to his disappointment. We had been walking around, shining our lights on various graves trying to find an unmarked on when I finally found one. I walked over to Dean, but remembered that I couldn't say anything.

"What do you want chew toy?" He questioned nastily when he saw me walking towards him. I bit a cocky smile at him before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him over to the grave. "Bitch, get your hands off me!" he yelled. When he saw the grave I let go of his ear and put on my best winning smile.

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house," he panted to himself, I snorted. Is snorting considered breaking the silence? Hope not. Just then his shovel broke through the wooden floor of the grave. "Hello, preacher," he said tossing his shovel away. He climbed out of the grave and I started dumping salt on the bones while he poured lighter fluid on it. I grabbed some matches and lit them.

"Goodbye, preacher," Dean said as I threw the matches down.

* * *

"You okay?" Dean asked when we reached Sam. We started to walk in the opposite direction as the room Lori and her dad were in.

"Yeah."

"What the hell happened?" Dean questioned. I was following behind them and they were keeping their voices down, making me strain to hear.

"Hook Man." No fucking way. This case is just too much crazy.

"You saw him?" Dean questioned amazed.

"Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?" Dean looked to me. I shrugged.

"What are you talking about, we did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?" The case I thought once was clear was now like sea water to me. I didn't get it at all anymore.

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend." Didn't I tell you shitheads that? Oh, wait. I didn't, I just thought it back at that party. Regardless. I WAS RIGHT! This should give me an automatic win.

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself," Dean agreed. We stopped walking so the guys could face each other.

"I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman," Sam informed.

"So what?" Dean, you are such a dumbass sometimes.

"So she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished." And just like that all the pieces started to fit together again. Thank you Sam for becoming friends with the hot girl that didn't know she was murdering people.

"Okay, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?" Dean said working it all out aloud.

"Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair," Sam rattled off.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?"

"The hook!" I exclaimed. Shit, I just lost. Oh well.

"The hook?" They both questioned.

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him." I said, smiling at my brilliance.

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power." Dean said approving of my outburst.

"Let's go get that fucking hook!" I said, just as an extremely attractive doctor walked by. I leaned passed my brothers to watch his ass as he walked away. "Damn," I sighed. Sam laughed at me, grabbing my shoulders and steering me towards the door.

* * *

We were in the library again! I swear when I die I'll probably have spent half my life in various libraries around the world.

"Here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. 'Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof.'," Dean read from yet another big ass book.

"What about the hook?" I questioned, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my eyes.

"'Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.'" That name sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it until Sam said,

"Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?" Duh, Kat.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' and earning an annoyed look from a librarian.

"Where Lori lives?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years," I declared earning another disapproving look from the librarian. Excuse me bitch, but maybe your hair is pulled a little too tight, I'm working on a case to save people's lives so keep your looks to yourself.

"Yeah," Sam said, "but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?"

"Check the church records." Dean said getting up. Yay…more fucking books.

"'St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Re-forged.'" Sam read from a book the Dean handed him a while ago. "They melted it down. Made it into something else."

* * *

We got out of the Impala and made our way to the church.

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire," Dean instructed. It was late and dark.

"I agree," Sam nodded, "So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in." What's new?

"Alright, take your pick," Dean told him.

"I'll take the house." He would.

"He probably just wants to look in her underwear drawer," I whispered to Dean as Sam started to walk away.

"Okay. Stay out of her underwear drawer!" Dean called to him making me chuckle.

Dean was throwing everything silver into the fire in the basement while I looked for more silver objects upstairs. When Sam came into the church with a bag of silver I handed him my findings and we made our way down the stairs.

"I think we got everything silver," he informed Dean who took the bag and threw everything in it into the fire.

"Better safe than sorry," he said then there was a noise from upstairs. "Move, move," Dean instructed as he grabbed his gun and made his was up the stairs. When we opened the door Dean lowered his gun. It was just Lori. She was sitting and praying. Dean turned and went back down stairs and Sam walked over to Lori but I stayed where I was.

I couldn't hear anything they were saying but I saw the familiar shake of her shoulders as she cried and I could almost feel Sam trying to comfort her. It's just what he does. What I did hear was the weird whooshing noise. Sam and Lori heard it too and Sam stood up to look around.

"Come on. We gotta go." They made their way over to me and Sam opened the basement door. Lori and I screamed as the Hook Man appeared behind the door. Sam shoved the door shut but the hook broke through it. "Go!" The three of us took off down the aisle and into a back room. The Hook Man followed us as we ran through the door. Sam slammed it shut just in time for the hook to break through the glass window on the door.

He started taking swings at Sam but kept missing and I said a silent 'thanks' to whoever was listening. I had put myself in front of Lori trying to keep her from getting hurt. "Sam!" I screamed as the hook made contact with his shoulder. He screamed out in pain and at the same time Lori got dragged back across the floor by an invisible force. I helped Sam to his feet then we ran, making our way over to Lori.

"Come on. You okay?" Sam asked Lori as he reached out a hand but was flung back into a book case. Sam was still under the bookshelf when the Hook Man made his way over to Lori. I jumped in front of her and the Hook Man gave me a dirty smile.

"Kat! Down!" Dean yelled, appearing in the door way but before I got the chance to a searing pain entered my body. I couldn't tell exactly where the pain was coming from but I knew the general location was my stomach. The shotgun went off seconds too late. I watched as Sam and Dean screamed my name but I couldn't hear anything. You know how in movies everything happens in slow motion? Yeah, that's pretty much what happened.

By the time my head hit the ground they were both kneeling down over me. They were arguing about something as Sam put pressure on my stomach causing me more pain. I wanted to cry out but there was so much pain I couldn't find my voice. Sam ripped something from Lori's neck and tossed it to Dean who took off down the stairs.

I tried to keep my eyes open but as the light faded I let my eyes slip shut.

* * *

**Alrighty! There it is! Hope it was to all y'alls liking! **

**XOXOX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. I'm totally not gonna like. Sweetkiwi604 wrote about 90% of this chapter because she had better ideas for this chapter than I did. So thanks girl!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Sorry for the long delay. A friend of mine that I haven't seen in about 10ish years stopped by for a week than I got really sick. So I hadn't been writing till this week! Hope you all enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**General Point of View**

"Kat…Katherine!" Sam cried out desperately trying to keep her awake as he watched his sister's eyes fluttering but it was no use and her eyes closed giving into the darkness that was calling her.

Seconds later Dean's boots were heard stomping down the hallway with urgency. "Sam, how bad is it?" He demanded trying to assess how bad things were. Dean dropped to his knees beside them taking off his over shirt immediately and pressing it on her wound. Little did he know it was bad.

"I can't…I can't wake her up," Sam choked out the words and was grateful as Dean hauled her up into his arms, taking control of the situation and running out to the car.

Sam followed quickly behind barely catching the keys Dean had tossed him before getting in the backseat with an unconscious Kat in his lap. The closest hospital was only about ten minutes but every second felt like a lifetime to the brothers.

"Drive faster," Dean hollered thinking nothing more than he couldn't stop the bleeding and he would be damned if she died on his watch. He pressed the shirt harder against her stomach as he watched the color draining from her face and being replaced with little beads of sweat, a sure sign she was going into shock from the blood loss.

Normally, Sam would have argued but today wasn't that day as he accelerated the car to over seventy miles an hour causing the car to fishtail a couple of times before coming to a screeching halt in front of the emergency room doors.

Dean easily carried her through the automatic doors begging someone, anyone, to help his little sister.

* * *

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

"...beautiful eyes, Kat." It sounded like someone was crying. "Come on, Kitty. Open your eyes." I knew the voice was talking to me but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't obey the voice that I had never disobeyed a day in my life. My eyelids were too heavy like they weighed a million tons.

"Please babe, open your eyes for us." I heard another voice pleading with me. Another voice I recognized. One that had left for a while. I missed him. I wanted to see his face but my eyes wouldn't open.

After a couple of minutes of silence I was able to peel open my eyes little by little until they were about half way open, which is as far as I could get them and where they stayed. Both of my brothers had their heads down and each had a hand on either side of the bed. I gave each of their hands a tiny squeeze, all that I could manage to do, to let them know I was back in the land of the living.

"Oh, thank God," Sam whispered closing his eyes and letting out a breath of relief.

"Hey, beautiful," Dean smiled using his free hand to push some hair out of my face, "how you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed in the stomach by a hook," I replied honestly before muttering, "you dumbass." Both my brothers' mouths twitched at the smile that was threatening to come out on their faces.

"Good to know it hasn't affected your sense of humor," Dean retorted. I let out a strangled laugh. Actually, it was more of a snort and I realized too late that I would probably have stitches and any quick movements would definitely pull on them making it hurt like a bitch.

"Easy there squirt," Sam soothed as I started in a coughing fit. He brought a cup of water up to my lips and I drank taking small sips trying to relieve the dryness in my throat but the more I woke up the more anxious I became.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned nervously after all the coughing had stopped. My brothers gave each other a look over my bed making me want to slap them. I hated when they silently talked. It was annoying. "Guys," I tried pulling their attention back to the question, "how long?"

The lack of answer wasn't helping me keep it together and I tried to take a couple of slow calming breaths as I felt my heart beat picking up.

"Um..." Sam started hesitantly looking over to Dean, almost as if he was asking permission, "about five days."

"WHAT!? No, no, no, no, no, no," I started to panic trying to rip the IV out of my arm and get out of bed.

Hospitals meant questions. Questions that if weren't answered correctly would tear our family apart but I wasn't thinking clearly enough to ask what they had told the doctor or what was wrong with me, my only thought was leaving. It was getting harder to breathe by the second and my mind told me everything would be alright if I could just get outside.

"Kat! Kat, calm down!" Dean commanded putting his hands on my shoulders as I started to remove myself from the bed, "You'll rip your stitches!"

"I don't care! Let me go, Dean, I need to go. We need to go. Please, I have to go," I rambled my breaths getting quicker and shallower as the seconds ticked by.

"Kat?" Sam questioned watching the interaction between Dean and me with confusion on his face.

"Kitty, you need to breathe," Dean instructed keeping his voice in a firm but calm manner, "everything's fine."

"No, it's not," I shook my head trying and failing to fight against him. God, why was it so hard to breathe? He needed to get off me and I needed to get out of here, I needed my mind to slow down enough to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Katherine, stop!" Dean hollered raising his voice and grabbing onto my wrists so I couldn't hit him. Trust me, I was going to.

I stopped struggling with him long enough to look him dead in the eyes and say through gritted teeth, "Get me the hell out of here."

"Sorry babe, I can't do that," he moved so that he could wrap his arms around me and I realized that at some point Sam had left the room because he was now walking back in with a doctor on his tail.

I started freaking out again. I hated hospitals but even more than that I hated doctors. Not only did Sam just bring a doctor in with him but he came in with a needle.

"What are you doing with that?" I demanded my breathing quickening to the point I start to get light headed.

"Relax, miss, everything will be fine," he smiled. He was doing something over by the monitors and seconds later I realized that he had injected my IV with a sedative as my eyes drooped and I fell limp in Dean's arms.

**General P.O.V.**

Dean carefully laid his sister back in the bed and covered her with the blanket placing a small kiss on her forehead before running a frustrated hand over his face. The doctor checked her vitals, checked that she didn't pull any stitches and made a few notes in her chart prior to leaving the room.

"Dean," Sam questioned watching his brother closely as he took up his previous post next to Kat, "What is it?"

Dean shook his head angrily and took a deep breath, "I should have known this was going to happen."

"Dean, it could have happened to any of us…" Sam tried to reason with his brother thinking he was talking about the accident itself and not the freak out Kat had just experienced.

"That's not what I mean," Dean cut him off and clarified, "I was so worried about her not waking up I never told the doctors about the medication she's on. She's been without it for five days Sam. It's my fault she woke up the way she did."

And in true Winchester fashion, Dean blamed himself, putting the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

**Let us know what you think! **

**XOXOX **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever! Please don't hurt me! I had finals then I got sick then I just forgot to post this! I hope you love it! As always the awesome sweetkiwi604 was my beta and she is awesome.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

**Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Three weeks later**

It had been two weeks since I left the hospital and let me tell you I could not be happier to be out of that place. I spent most of the time so hopped up on drugs that all I did was sleep. After a few days even Sam was getting antsy. While I was still in the hospital, Dean found a little apartment that was on the first floor that we could rent out on a month to month basis since they said my recovery would take about two months.

That also meant that for the next eight weeks anytime I got pissed off I couldn't go kill something and take all of my anger out on it. It sucked. The apartment was pretty nice, though. It was fully furnished and I got my own bedroom and bathroom! Hell yeah! I spent most of my days on the couch or in bed watching TV or studying Latin or something. The boys didn't like me doing too much because it could 'slow down the recovery process'. Am I aloud to call bullshit on my own brothers? Yes? Good. However, this meant that they babied me beyond belief. And honestly, who could complain about that?

We still hadn't heard from dad and I was getting anxious to get out of the house to go find him. But would my brothers even let me out of the door to get the mail? Nope! I was in prison. Sam had gotten a job at the community library and Dean at a garage about two miles from our apartment so that if I needed him he could be here in seconds.

Dean usually got home around five and Sam not until after nine. We had fallen into a comfortable routine. Sam made breakfast, when Dean came home he made dinner and I usually skipped lunch since there was no one here and let's be real it usually caused too much pain to move.

My stomach still hurt like shit most days but I hated taking the pain medication that they gave me because it made me all loopy. So I just sat there; pain coursing through my body as I tried to suck it up. I told Sam and Dean that I would keep track of when I needed my next dose so I wouldn't have to take it all the time but even I gave in a few times when the pain got too bad.

It was after three in the morning and they were both sound asleep, or so I thought, when I heard a noise coming from Sam's room. I couldn't help but wonder if he was having yet another nightmare but decided it could wait until the morning. I was really comfortable.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Sam and Dean talking.

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Dean tried to reason sitting down on the edge of the couch. "You sleep out here last night?"

I nodded; I must have fallen asleep without even knowing it. I had planned on making my way to my room at some point but I guess that mission failed.

"No," Sam sighed looking a little defeated. "I dreamed about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling," Jessica, he was talking about her death. I knew it pained him to even talk about her so I never brought it up and usually he didn't either so I knew something was wrong. "The fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?" He was getting a little worked up and looking to Dean like he was supposed to have all the answers.

"Our old house?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. "As in Kansas, our old house?" Sam nodded. I wanted to scream at him to shut up but I didn't have it in me. I didn't want to go back to the place where my mom was taken away from me and in all tense and purposes my dad too. Dean felt the same way; I could see it in his eyes and it about killed me but Sam didn't see or was ignoring it for the moment.

"I don't know man," Dean sounded overwhelmed like he didn't want to believe it and didn't want it to be true.

Sam sat down on the coffee table across from Dean and me, "What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!" Sam was getting all worked up about this and I didn't like the emotions rolling off of him at that moment. They were seeping into me and taking over my own emotions.

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" Dean got up and started pacing the room. "I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…." Dean paused, the pain evident in his voice.

"When what?" Sam asked wanting him to finish his thought. I for one was staying out of this. I didn't want open my mouth and have some comment come out that would end up sending a tornado through the apartment and ending with me alone while my brothers went home by themselves. I wanted to go, too. Even if I couldn't remember any of it.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?" Dean replied raking a hand through his hair. I know I'm not a crier but that made me want to cry! All this time I thought we avoided Kansas because he just didn't like being there, I guess now we know.

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure," Sam said with a soft voice.

The room fell quiet the only sound coming from the clock on the wall as the second hand systematically ticked on. I almost said something to fill the awkward silence when Dean finally answered, "I know we do."

So you know those overly dramatic movies that make you embarrassed to watch them? Yeah, my life was turning into some overly dramatic Lifetime move. Someone stab me...oh wait. Been there, done that. Don't want to do it again.

* * *

Okay, so I know I said I wanted out of the apartment but this is not what I meant and after several hours of driving we finally arrived at the house. I didn't remember anything about this place and that saddened me. Mostly Dean, but Sam too, made the connection that the house and mom were tied together. I never knew mom so I tied her to hunting.

"You doing alright back there?" Sam asked over his shoulder for the millionth time since we had gotten in the car. I gave a small smile and a nod but it was a complete lie. My stomach hurt, I was stiff from being in the car for so long and the only thing I had to eat all day was a microwavable bowl of soup from a gas station. "You gonna be alright, man?" Sam asked Dean who had a pained look on his face.

"Let me get back to you on that," he said and got out of the car.

Sam and I followed suit shortly after Dean closed his door. We walked up to the door and I knocked. Seconds later the door opened revealing a lady with blonde hair and a nice body. Sam had this look on his face and I'm not really sure what it said. Dean just looked like he was trying not to break down on the front door step.

"Yes?" the lady asked.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal-" Dean started to lie but was cut off by Sam.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean, and our sister Kat. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." Dean shot Sam an are you out of your fucking mind!? look. I just stood silently while the exchange took place. Sam would want to tell the truth.

Realization beamed in her eyes. "Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night." Whhhaaatt?

"Really?" I asked, my voice cracking a little. I was hoping that they would be pictures of mom, I had only ever seen a couple of them that made it out of the fire, but deep down I was praying there would be some of mom and me together.

"Yeah, come on in," she welcomed, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let us all in. We walked into the kitchen where there was a girl, about middle school age, and a boy who was probably only two. As soon as we walked into the room the little boy started screaming for juice.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a sippy cup full of juice and walked back over to him, handing him the cup. "But, hey, at least he won't get dirty." She walked over to her daughter who was sitting at the table doing homework. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and-" She paused and I realized she didn't remember my name.

"Kat," I chimed in. I can't believe she just forgot my name! It's three letters! It's not hard!

"Kat," she repeated giving me an apologetic smile. "They used to live here."

"Hi," Sari greeted, waving to us. That's when Dean put on this smile that I could have died laughing at. It was like a second grader on picture day. All teeth and terrified eyes. But instead of laughing I chose to bite the inside of my cheeks to keep from laughing.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked, losing the stupid smile.

"Yeah, from Wichita." Wichita reminds me of which craft...

"So," I started, sitting down across from Sari, too tired to stand up any longer. "You got any family here?"

"No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house." Correction, old new house. This thing is old. Just new to her.

"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam asked. At least one of us remembered how to use manners.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Annndddd insert creepy Dean smile here! I'm starting to think that there is something wrong with his face. "But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. I looked over to Sari's homework. It was a multiple choice English assignment. I slightly turned the paper towards myself and read through the question. I crossed off two of the wrong answers so that she had a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right. After a few more seconds of blankly looking at her paper she circled one of the choices then looked to me for conformation. I smiled and nodded my head so she knew she picked the right one. I used to love English.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know?" No, we in fact don't know for we have never spent more then two weeks in the same place...EVER. "We've got flickering lights almost hourly." HOLD THE SHIT. Now, when are flickering lights ACTUALLY flickering lights!? That's right. NEVER!

"Oh, that's too bad," Dean said with a look that said 'stop talking bad about my house or I'll kill you.' "What else?" he dared her to go on.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement," Jenny paused as if she just realized something, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain." I think all of our ears sparked into action when she mentioned rats.

"Rats?" I recited. "Have you seen them? Or do you just hear them running around?" I was praying that she would say she saw them running around but do Winchesters really have that kind of luck? Yeah, no, we don't.

"It's just them running around, actually." She didn't know this but she pretty much just conformed our worst fears about this house.

"Mom?" Sari called. Jenny walked over to her and knelt down to her level. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here." Shit, it doesn't take a genius to figure out when she meant.

"If what was here, Sari?" I asked leaning forward and regretting it when pain shot through my stomach. I slowly leaned back in my chair trying not to draw attention to myself as I tried to breathe through the pain.

"The thing in my closet." And there it is.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets. Right?" she asked us. I shook my head in the negative.

"Right. No, of course not," Sam gave her a smile that hid the truth behind it.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire." I looked up to Sam and Dean who both had their 'we're screwed' look planted firmly on their faces.

"Well," I said, standing from my chair. "It's getting late and we have a couple more stops to make while were in town." We all started walking towards the front door. "It was night meeting you, Jenny." She gave me a goodbye as I pushed my still shocked brothers out the door. Once we were outside they finally snapped out of it and were freaking a little.

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam stated nearly stumbling down the front steps to catch up with Dean and me.

"Sam, was Jenny the one from your dreams?" I asked, stopping the both of them.

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Oh, I think we all heard what she was talking about," I chimed in as we started walking again.

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true," Dean stated. It was all too weird for the both of us. Like, who has dreams that FREAKIN' COME TRUE!? Apparently my brother, that's who! And not the kind of dreams that tell you what the lottery numbers are!

"Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Sam was starting to freak out. If he continued to freak out I was just going to make him take one of my anxiety pills. Although, he is the size of a train so he would probably have to take like nine.

"I don't know!" Dean practically yelled. It made me jump a little.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Maybe we should just get him his own med prescription. That way he isn't taking all of mine because it seems like he is always freaking out about something. Huh…maybe I get it from him.

"Or maybe it isn't even the same thing? Like, what if it's something totally different? It might not even be the same thing, Sam," I tried to reason with him because there was only so much of his freaking out I could take before I joined him.

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get 'em out of that house," he declared still a little panicked completely ignoring what I had said.

"And we will," Dean agreed.

"No, I mean now." Sam's freaking out was starting to get annoying.

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?" Dean challenged.

"Dean has a point, Sam. It's not like we can tell her the truth. I think we should just go and cool down and try to figure something out."

"Man," Dean mumbled walking to the car door, "maybe we should feed you a couple of Kat's pills."

"That's what I was just thinking!" I exclaimed.

* * *

"We just gotta chill out," Dean said as we stopped for gas at some random gas station. You know the kind, they're all over the country but you have no idea what the name of it is. "That's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"

Sam had gotten out of the car to talk to Dean, I was sprawled out on the back seat with my window rolled down so I could listen in on their conversation incase I had some witty, sarcastic, snarky, or sassy comment to make about anything that they might say. Since I got hurt, anytime I made a comment that would have usually got me in trouble or at least a look of disappointment they now let them just roll off their backs. WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT!? Seriously, if I'm going to insult someone or something I want them to feel it not totally ignore it!

Sam took a deep breath before replying to Dean, "We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house." Sam walked to the back of the car where Dean was leaning on the trunk. I had my feet propped up in the window and couldn't help but notice that my toenails needed to be painted again. Once upon a time they were a pretty sparkly purple, they were now very chipped and needed to be cut. Maybe I could talk Sam into doing my toenails for me. He did them once before he left for Stanford though he did promise me to never mention it.

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." Dean said looking straight ahead. I could see him through the back window. I mumbled a 'that's what you think' but not loud enough for them to hear it.

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Okay, so I wasn't the only one with doubts about the history of our old house. Clearly Sam wasn't too sure either.

"About that night, you mean?" Yes tweedledumb, what else would tweedledee mean?

"Yeah." Told ya, these boys, they just can't keep up with me and my smarticles.

"Not much. I remember the fire…the heat," he paused for a minute. "And then I carried Kat out the front door while dragging you by the hand behind me." I didn't know that he was the one that got the two of us out of the house. I had actually never even thought about it before.

"You did?" Sam asked. So, he had never heard this part of the story either. I felt a new appreciation for Dean. I mean, sure, he had saved my ass many times on hunts but I had always returned the favor.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Sam shook his head. "And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her." I could tell that it was hard for him to talk about this. Both my brothers turned around and sat on the trunk making it impossible for me to hear them.

* * *

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" I didn't even have to think about it because I had once spent many nights lying awake at night pondering over this same question.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." I glanced back into the car where Kat was sitting silently. Her feet were propped up in the car door window, something I once would have yelled at her for. Her chin was sitting on her chest and her arms were in weird positions that didn't look uncomfortable but that also didn't look comfortable.

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing." I already knew, somewhere inside me, that it wasn't the same thing but I didn't want to tell him this. I wanted him to have hope that we were going to find and kill the thing that killed our mom and his girlfriend. I wasn't going to be the one to take that away from him.

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time." I stole another glance at our little sister. Her face was a little pale now and it had begun to scrunch up. I knew that she had stopped taking her pain medication but I figured she wouldn't be able to last that long without it and would be giving in at any time now.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asked after a moment of just silence. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." I told him before I got off the Impala and walked around the corner to where the restrooms were so I could make my call without him seeing. It really didn't surprise me that I had gotten his voice mail. It never surprised me anymore but I guess the kid in me always hoped that he would pick up so that we could hear his real voice, not just a recording.

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em." I paused to clear my throat, "But Kat and I are with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…." my voice broke and I had to pause to pull myself together, which I was struggling to do. "…I don't know what to do." I finally lost it and began to cry. "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." I hung up the phone and wiped the tears from my eyes and took a minute to compose myself before heading back to my siblings.

* * *

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

We were at some garage that looked like it was doing pretty well for itself. It smelled and looked just like any garage and it reminded me of when I was little and I would sit on the tool box while dad worked on the Impala and would occasionally ask for tools that were laid out on my lap. I would hand them to him, making mistakes and handing him the wrong ones until I was really familiar with them.

"So you and John Winchester, used to own this garage together?" Dean asked. I looked up at him a little shocked. I didn't know that dad owned a garage. I shrugged it off as something that they had talked about while I had taken my nap.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?" He picked up a rag and started whipping the grease off of his hands.

"Oh we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them," Dean lied smoothly. Now I know what you're thinking. I look way too young and hot to be a cop. Well thank you for thinking such kind thoughts! We told Garage Dude that I was interning.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?" I think the question for me should have been 'would you like to know what your father was like before you mom was murdered by some crazy yellow eyed demon and decided to dedicate his whole life to hunting this thing down and dragging his kids along for his crusade only to disappear after sixteenish years.' I like that question more, but knew that I couldn't ask that one out loud without getting sent to a nut house.

"Anything you remember really, anything at all," I replied. I was trying to play my role but honestly I just wanted to go take some pain medication to get the pain to subside for a little while. I could feel small beads of sweat forming on my temples and was thankful that my hair covered it.

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." We all laughed. It was good to know that some things stay the same. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing." Something else that never changed. "But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids." Okay, so we still had yet to learn something about our dad.

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked.

"That's right." Um, hello, care to elaborate?

"He ever talk about that night?" Sam questioned.

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock." I think we would all be in shock if we saw our soul mates stuck to a ceiling with their stomachs ripped open bleeding out then just burst into flames.

"Right, but eventually? What did he say about it?" Sam pressed. This was honestly the longest time I think Dean has been quiet for a case in years but then again this wasn't just any case.

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary." No shit, Sherlock.

"He ever say what did it?" Ladies and gentleman I give you the voice of Dean Winchester!

"Nothin' did it. It was an accident –- an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Dean pressed further. Couldn't this guy just tell us everything he knew without having to probe him for more? I needed to sit and I definitely needed a pain pill.

"Oh, he just for worse and worse." I wanted to stop listening but I just couldn't. This was my dad he was talking about.

"How so?" I questioned. There seemed to be a lot of questioning going on here today more so then most days.

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town." Dad? Going to see a palm reader? Whhaaaa?

"Palm reader?" Dean felt the same about what he had just said. "Uh, do you have a name?" he asked. The guy scoffed.

"No." See, if this guy had seen even a fourth of the crazy shit us Winchesters had he probably wouldn't think palm readers were so crazy.

* * *

We stopped at some roadside payphone to look for any psychics that were in town.  
"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh –" Sam paused a moment to laugh, "-there's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—"

"Wait, wait," Dean said stopping him. "Missouri Moseley?"

"What?" Sam questioned.

"That's a psychic?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Sam answered as Dean walked to the Impala and pulled out dad's journal.

"In Dad's journal…here, look at this," he handed the journal to Sam who lowered it enough so that we could both read it. "First page, read that."

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." I read aloud before I looked up at Dean.

"I always thought he meant the state," Dean stated with a shrug.

* * *

We drove to this Missouri Moseley's house to see what she could tell us. We were sitting in her waiting room…waiting, when she finally came out.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you," Missouri said guiding a man out the front door. Once he was out she watched his retreating form. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener," she shook her head after she closed the door.

"So, then why didn't you tell him his wife if bangin' the gardener?" I asked.

"People don't come here for the truth," she said, "They come here for good news." I saw Dean and Sam smirk. "Well?" she said, starting to walk away. "Sam, Dean, and Kat, I don't got all day." I turned my head around and gave Sam and Dean my best wide eyes confused look as I walked ahead of them. "Well, lemme look at ya," she laughed. "Oh you kids grew up to be so good looking." She smiled at the three of us. "And you were one goofy looking kid too." She pointed her finger at Dean. I about died and Sam was having a hard time controlling his smile. At first I didn't understand what she was doing when she grabbed Sam's hand but then her face fell. "Oh, honey...I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father- he's missing?"

"How did you know all that?" Sam asked the question that we were all thinking.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." She stated. Crap, mind reader.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." gerr.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Oh, Dean…you shouldn't talk. Why did God give you a mouth? Or a penis for that matter. Those two body parts alone have gotten us in more trouble than anything. I had forgotten temporarily that there was a mind reader in the room but was reminded of it when she smirked at my thought.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" You go, girl! "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." We all took our seats and Missouri sat across from us.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" I dropped my chin to my chest and slightly turned my head to Dean's direction and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean tried to defend himself but it was no good.

"But you were thinkin' about it," she pointed out. "And you," she snapped causing me to whip my head in her direction. "Take the damn pills! You think you being in pain is going to help your brothers any?" The way she was looking at me made me feel like if mom were still alive that she would look at me the same way. Missouri's face softened and she gave me a knowing look. I looked over to my brothers. Sam was giving me death glares and Dean just averted his eyes which meant he knew I wasn't taking the pain pills.

"You're right, Dean did know. He was just waiting a little longer before he tied you down and forced them into you." I felt like a kicked puppy. Okay, maybe I didn't like this lady anymore and I should have waited in the car.

"Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?" Sam asked. I knew he wasn't going to let the not taking pain pills slide and he was just waiting till we were alone before he said anything. Missouri gave a slight nod confirming my train of thought. I sighed and leaned back into the sofa.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked leaning forward to get closer to her.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" I asked, mimicking Dean's movement of leaning forward which cause pain to shoot up my stomach but I chose to ignore it. Well…I ignored it until Missouri gave me a look that told me to sit back. So I did.

"I…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" It was Sam's turn to mimic our eldest brother's movements.

"I don't know," she said, softly. "Oh, but it was evil."

"Well," I said. "We think something is going on there. And it's going to hurt the people that live there." Missouri had gotten up and walked over to shut the door.

"So…you think something's back in that house?"

"We know something is back in the house," I corrected.

"I don't understand." She said, as she walked back over and retook her seat.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" I shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once – it just feels like something's starting." Sam sounded sad. His face looked it and his posture screamed it.

"That's a comforting thought." Like I said, I don't know why Dean was granted with a mouth.

* * *

**Okay so if there is anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters let me know and I will do my best to incorporate it into an upcoming chapter! Let us know what you think!**


End file.
